Life's Not Fair
by Magnolia Estellata
Summary: Sookie and Eric. Set after Dead and Gone. A bit sad to begin with but it's not all doom and gloom.
1. Chapter 1

Life's not fair. It's very simple. If it is such in reality then why should fiction be any different? Sookie's life after Dead and Gone. All the characters belong to Charlaine Harris SVM. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be gentle.

Sookie was trying her hardest to get her life back to normal after the 'incident' with the Faeries. But her life had never been normal to begin with.  
A telepathic waitress from Bon Temps, Louisiana with a predilection for vampires, faery's for relatives, a were-panther for a brother, shifters and  
witches for friends. Since she had been introduced to this unseen world she had been staked, shot at several times, strangled, tortured, beaten  
and betrayed, all because of who she is and the people she cares about. Her life had never been normal and that would never change.

She used her gift but cursed it everyday for the problems it caused her. She wished more than ever that she had been born 100% human with all its banality and wonderful simplicity. She imagined how her childhood would have been so much easier. The boys wouldn't have been afraid to ask her out on a date. She would have had 'girlfriends' and 'sleepovers'. Focusing on what the teachers said instead of what they were thinking. She could have gone to college, meet a wonderful man, got married, bought a big house with a white picket fence and had 2.4 children running in the yard. But that would never happen for Sookie Stackhouse. The life she was living was the life she was meant to live. A life of hardship and pain was how she saw it.

It had been a month since the war between the Fae had ended. Niall had returned to his realm and he had closed the door behind him, so to speak. A few of the Fae remained behind in this world, her cousin Claude included. His sister Claudine hadn't survived the war. Her sacrifice weighed heavy on Sookies' mind. So many had come together to stand beside her, to protect her. And so many had fallen. It was all because of her. Nobody said it but Sookie knew it was true. It was all her fault. Guilt and sadness were her constant companions. She didn't want to live like this anymore but it seemed to her that she didn't have a choice. She had always toyed with the idea of escape. Now seemed like the perfect time to do it. She would daydream of running away to Australia or Israel. Maybe even Outer Mongolia. But she knew _he_ would come looking for her eventually. And anyway, no matter where she went she would still be Sookie Stackhouse: Telepath. In darker moment she considered the idea of ending it all by her own hand but her southern sensibilities wouldn't allow such an inconsiderate act. She didn't have a lot of options. She knew she would just have to carry on with life and all it threw at her.

The rain pounded on the tin roof of her family home. When the rain was this heavy, drips would appear all though her house. She got out a couple of buckets and used a few pots and pans to collect the drips. The drumming of the rain lulled her and she felt at ease for the first time since....she couldn't quite remember. The day was dark but it was only 3o'clock. They would come to visit her after dark so she had a few hours left to do as she pleased. Amelia, her roommate, had moved back to New Orleans two weeks ago. The grief of losing Trey was too much for her and she thought a change of scenery would give her a fresh start. Sookie wished she could pack up and leave it all behind so easily. Sookie had started back at work the same time Amelia left. Her boss, Sam, had been wary of letting her come back so soon after he learnt what had happened but part of him wanted to keep her close to him. He knew Sookie feared being alone in that big house and he wanted more than ever to portect her. She could only manage the lunch shifts though, ten til two. Afterwards she was mentally and physically exhausted. Sam worried incessantly about her health. But today, being Sunday and her day off, she was alone.

She woke around midday to the sound of thunder. She crawled out of bed and wrapped her pink chenille robe around her. She padded in her slippers out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She deactivated her new alarm system so she could go out on the porch. The rain was teeming down and the whole world was wet. Sookie loved the fresh smell of rain. After a few minutes her nerves got the best of her and she retreated indoors. She poured herself a cup of coffee and settled into her Grans wingback chair to enjoy a good book. By 2o'clock she was feed up with what she was reading, and hungry, so she made herself a ham sandwich. She straightened up the house and took a shower. She wouldn't have bothered except she knew Eric and Pam would be coming over after dark. She felt anxious at seeing him again. Of all people, _he _should be the one she turned too, the one she opens up too but she just couldn't form the words to ask the questions she needed anwsered. "Where were you when I needed you? I called out to you through the bond but I felt nothing". How does one start a conversation about that?

Sookie went back to her room and picked up the local newspaper she had left on her nightstand. She found the puzzle section and tried her hand at a crossword. She was no good at cryptic puzzles but it kept her brain ticking over. She got back into bed and propped herself up against a couple of pillows, a pen in one hand and the paper on her lap. The rain began to fall heavier than before and there was a flash of lightning followed closely by a clap of thunder. She looked out her bedroom window and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She snuggled further down into her warm bed and yawned. With minutes Sookie was asleep again.

**************************************************************************************************************

I don't think it's much of a first chapter but it is necessary. I have written several chapters already which I plan to upload every few days when my 3yo lets me. Please review as I greatly appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

She slept soundly for hours, only vaguely aware the rain had stopped. Without the noise of the rain she could hear the familiar noises of her old house settling. The porch cracked, the front door rattled against its sill, a floor board creaked and popped. She listened to these noises as sleep slowly fell away from her. She felt a weight on the of her bed. Sookie, still drowsy from sleep, mumbled to her cat Tina.

"Come here, come to momma", but Sookie suddenly remembered her cat was long dead. Her mind spasmed. She wanted to get away but her body was paralysed with fear.

"Here I come little momma" said a familiar voice.

Sookies' eyes shot open but all she saw was blackness. She was back in that deserted farmhouse again. She heard her flesh tear as Neave and Lochlan took bites out of her. She heard their laughter. She was in agony. The weight lifted off the bed and Sookie _screamed_ out the first thing that came into her mind.

"_Eric, where are you_?"

Her bedside light was switched on and the weight returned to the edge of her bed. As her eyes adjusted she could see it was Eric sitting on her bed, closer to her now. She looked up and saw kindness in his eyes. A wave of comfort came barreling through the bond she shared with him. When he saw the fear in her eyes being replaced with recognition he reached out and held her sweaty hand in his soft cool palm. The tension left her shoulders, she took a deep breath and relaxed.

Eric peered into her eyes. "I'm sorry I....scared you. You're at home Dearest, in your own bed. Pam and I have come to visit you. The house was dark and you gave no answer when we knocked. I was....Pam and I were concerned"

Pam appeared at Sookies bedroom door. "Good evening Sookie, it sounded like you two were playing 'hide and seek' Pam-style and I didn't want to miss out on the fun". Pam wasn't one for 'right time, right place' comments.

Eric, never taking his eyes off Sookie, spoke. "Pam, may I have a moment alone with my....with Sookie, please?

"Yes Master" she obeyed. She went to the sitting room and perused Sookies' dvd collection. "Something to lighten the mood, I think." She popped the dvd into the player and pressed start on the remote.

Back in Sookies' bedroom, Eric was speaking to her softly. "Beloved, how are you this evening? Did you have a relaxing day?"

"Mmmm, I guess" she said evasively.

"Let me help you sit up", Eric stood up and leaned over her with vampiric speed. Sookie flinched and let out an involuntary whimper. He stood up and backed away from her, allowing Sookie to collect herself. Her fragility was maddening to him. She was like the petals of an orchid. Stunning but so easily destroyed.

"I'm alright". She looked up at Eric. His concerned was obvious. When she had propped herself up and was comfy again, Eric took off his black leather jacket and laid it across the foot of the bed. He kicked his shoes off too. Sookie took notice of his tight black singlet as he sat beside her and stretched his legs down the bed. He put his wrist to his mouth, about to bite, when he felt Sookie tense beside him.

"Sookie, I must. If not for your sake, then for mine."

He pierced his wrist and held it to her mouth without spilling a drop on the lace bedspread. Sookie began drinking his blood, cool and sweet, like the iced tea she loved so much. She could feel niggling aches dissapate and his blood flowed through her. Sookie thought drinking vampire blood wasn't much fun, especially when sex wasn't involved. But Eric didn't seem to think so. It was pretty apparent how much he enjoyed giving his blood the her. His enjoyment was nudging against her thigh as she drank. Eric let loose a moan of obvious pleasure, startling Sookie. She released his wrist and wiped her mouth on her pyjama top. Eric lay back and let his blond head rest on her pillow. Her scent enveloped him. His desire for her was fierce. He looked over at his blood bonded lover and he reached out to touch her. Sookie saw his purposeful movement from the corner of her eye so she moved to the other side of her bed. She threw back the bedspread and swung her legs over the edge. She sat there a moment, allowing her body to adjust. She chided herself silently for such a cowardly withdrawl. Eric mirrored her actions and sat up on the opposite side of the bed, elbows on his knees and hands hanging loose. He half turned to look at her. "Sookie....?" But she cut him off.

"The movie has started" she said as she wrapped her robe around her once more and walked out the bedroom door. Eric remained in place, involved in his own thoughts. He was resolute, he would do it tonight. He couldn't stand to see the fire in her eyes slowly going out. Through their bond he could feel her spirit wane. Tonight he was going to drive the apathy right out of her. He would bring her back.

*****************************************************************************************************************

I hope y'all are enjoying this. It's coming all the way from New Zealand (yes we have the internet down here!). It's gunna get better, hotter, and madder real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pam's movie choice for tonight was 'The Wizard of Oz'. Sookie had to laugh to herself. Blood thirsty vampires lounging around on a Sunday night watching munchkins, witches and a dopey scarecrow was pretty funny. She didn't dare laugh out loud though. She might not be able to stop. The laughter would surely turn to tears and then all Hell would break loose.

Sookie made herself a cup of hot chocolate and nuked a couple of True Bloods for her guests. She settled herself into her Grans old armchair. She felt more comfortable sitting by herself. Pam and Eric were sitting across from her on the couch. Pam had kicked off her shoes and stretched out her legs, laying her feet on Eric's lap, filling the gap they had left for Sookie. Pam had already started the movie. Dorothy was waking up after the tornado. She walked outside holding her little scrap of a dog. The world she saw outside was no longer black and white. It was a technicolour dreamworld. She hugged her dog close and said,"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"

"You said it sister!" Sookie spoke out loud. Eric and Pam were both staring at her in bewilderment. Sookie felt her cheeks redden. Pam let loose with a string of giggles. When Eric squeezed Pams foot she went silent. They settled back into watching the movie in stifling silence. Glinda the Good Witch of the North was telling Dorothy to follow the Yellow Brick Road.

The three of them continued to watch the movie in silence. Then without warning or provocation Pam stood up and addressed Sookie.

"I must get back to Fangtasia, I have to finish the payroll. Good night Sookie". Pam turned to Eric and nodded, "Master". Pam picking up the empty bottles of TruBlood and placed them in the kitchen sink.

And with that, she was gone. Sookie and Eric alone in an empty house. Fucking vampires, Sookie thought. Fear fell over her like an old shawl. It wasn't that she was afraid of being alone with a vampire. She was afraid to be alone with _this _vampire. A few minutes of silence passed. The weight of Pams' sudden absence hung heavy in the air. The silence roared in her ears.

"Sookie?"

The sound of Eric's voice saying her name startled her. She looked away from the movie she wasn't really watching and faced him.

"Will you come and sit with me, please?" he said.

Like when she took his blood, she didn't have the mental fortitude to refuse him his request. "_Damned blood bond_" she thought. Eric watched her as she unfolded her legs and padded over to him, taking up the space Pam had left vacant. She moved to re-cross her legs when Eric encircled her ankles with his hands. Sookie looked at him, though she knew she shouldn't. His blue eyes peered into hers. She felt a twinge of pleasure low down and it began to spread to other parts."_Oh boy_"she thought, "_I'm in trouble_". Eric could feel her arousal through the bond. The faintest of smiles played on his lips. He thought that was a good sign. He placed her feet on his lap, removed her slippers and began stroking her ankles and the tops of her feet. Through the blood bond Sookie could only feel affection and comfort flowing from Eric. It made her relax, somewhat.

"May I massage your feet, Dear One?" he asked.

"Sure" popped out of her mouth before she had time to think of an excuse.

Eric began to massage the sole of her right foot, starting at the arch and working his way outwards. Sookie sighed deeply as his wonderful technique relaxed parts of her body she didn't know required it. She lay her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Eric was enjoying this little task. He enjoyed touching her, even her feet. Especially her feet. He knew a foot massage could trigger reactions in other parts of the anatomy. He watched her face as he worked. He studied every curve, line and dimple. If only her eyes where open and she was looking at him. He had arranged Pams' sudden departure, not a slick move but a necessary one. He knew she had questions and he was ready to answer them. He didn't want her to feel controlled and manipulated anymore so he was going to wait for her to take the lead and ask the things she needed to know. He only hoped than having a hold of her foot was going to stop her from running from him. He sighed purposefully and Sookie opened her eyes. He might as well have coughed and said "_Ahem_" Sookie thought. Eric looked into his bonded eyes and sent all the reassurance and comfort that he could muster through their bond. She felt it and was instantly wary.

"Sookie"

She knew this was going to be another one of their 'talks' but she just couldn't rouse the strength to get away.

"Mmmm?" she murmured

"I know you have questions for me, Lover. Tonight, I have the answers to give." Eric wanted to blurt it all out, to make her listen and understand, but he wanted her to take the lead and be in control. He knew she needed it.

"Ask me anything and I swear to Freya, I will tell you the truth."

Sookie hadn't expected that. In truth it shocked her. She had expected Eric to tell her what _he_ wanted her to know, which would vary greatly from the truth in her opinion. She felt a flush of resolve wash over her. _Okay_, she thought, _if he is giving me the reins I'm gonna ride this horse __**right**__ into town_. There was a few minutes of silence while Sookie thought.

"Okay, did you arrange for Pam to leave when she did?"

"Yes"

The answer had been obvious but she wanted to hear it from him. She racked her brain thinking up another question that wasn't the one she really wanted to know.

"What were you doing on the 9th of September in the year 1590?" She thought she was being clever with the upper hand he had given her. But the look on his face said otherwise.

"Sookie" he said sternly. Eric stopped rubbing her right foot and laid it in his lap. He took up her left foot and began massaging again. He thought quietly for a few minutes. "I believe that was a Sunday so I would have been....mmmm, feeding, fighting and fucking." He glanced at her and enjoyed the momentary flush of red in her cheeks. "Satisfied?"

"Um yeah, I guess" She was feeling flustered now she knew Eric wasn't messing about. Question and answer time was here. She pulled her foot from Erics' grasp. "I need a glass of water, do you want another blood?" She got up and headed to the kitchen, not waiting for him to answer. Eric got up and followed her into the kitchen. Sookie was standing over the sink drinking down a tall glass of water when she saw Eric leaning against the door jam watching her intently. She finished the glass, refilled it and began drinking it as slowly as possible. Eric shifted his weight to emphasize his impatience.

"There you go, being as evasive as ever." he muttered, Sookie stopped drinking and put the glass down on the bench. She did not like hearing the truth. Eric folded his arms across his chest and took a step forward into the kitchen. "This relationship is going to be rather onesided if you refuse to speak to me, Lover." Her pulse began to quicken as her irritation grew.

"If you don't like it, you know where the door is" she stated flatly, nodding in the direction of the front door.

"You would like that wouldn't you? It is easier to push people away before they get a chance to hurt you, isn't it?

"You bastard, I.. .you have no idea...."she stopped, choked with anger, frustration and hurt.

"Tsk tsk, what would your Grandmother say about that sort of language."he said, waggling a finger at her.

"Fuck you" she said, her face flooding with heat.

"Is that a question or a promise?" he quipped. He needed to keep the ball rolling.

"Go to Hell, Eric!" Her hands were shaking now and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"That's no way to speak to your husband, Sookie."

Eric grinned at her as he turned and made to walk out of the kitchen. Panic struck her as she thought he might actually walk out the door and leave her. Sookie thought to herself that at times like this it was either '_get sad and cry'_or '_get angry and throw things'_. She chose the latter. Sookie grabbed an empty bottle of TruBlood from the sink and threw it at Eric's head. As it flew through the air, she screamed at him.

"Go on, leave me then! Better now, than when I'm old and ugly! You've probably already found some fangbanger to take my place" she was livid.

He heard the bottle coming and allowed it to narrowly miss him. It hit the mantlepiece in the sitting room and shattered. He turned to face her as she threw the second empty bottle. He caught it at arms length. _How could I ever replace you, _he thought.

"You have a strong arm Sookie, and great aim I might add. I admire that in a wife." He chuckled to himself. Sookie screamed in frustration. Hot molten anger welled up inside her and she let rip.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me Eric?" The words poured out of her in an unending sentence. She was near raving madness. "I have nothing left so why do you want me still? I don't want to be your pawn or your possession anymore. You dragged me into all your vampire shit and there is no way I can ever hope to escape it."

Eric stood still taking it all in stride. He knew she had to let it out on someone. He let her continue.

"This is my life. This isn't a fairytale or a TV show, I won't be saved at the last minute by Lassie!. You say you care for me and you want to protect me but I will always be in danger. Some vampire, supe or religious nut will always be after me. You can't always protect me Eric, no one can! Since Bill walked into my life I've been beaten up, shot, staked, tortured...." Sookie stopped short. She shuddered when remembering the pain of her flesh being torn my the fairies. She continued but in a whisper.

"I wish I'd never met any of you." Sookie looked away from Eric. His silent acceptance infuriated her further. "And you, I wish I'd never stopped on that road to help you."

She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She didn't dare look at him. She was ashamed of herself because she knew it wasn't true. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Sookie turned to Eric. His eyes were wide and filled with anger. He was still holding the empty bottle Sookie had thrown at him. His hand tightened around it and it burst into a million sparkling pieces. He hadn't expected to feel so hurt and angered by her words. His fury was blinding him. He heard Sookie gasp and say something. She was pulling on his arm and he let her place him on the edge of the kitchen table. Sookie rifled through the kitchen draws for a cloth and tweezers. When she looked back at him, his huge shoulders were hunched over and he was cradling his injured hand. His eyes where misted with blood.

"Eric!" Sookie pulled him out of his own thoughts. "I need to pull the shards out"

The kitchen was quiet while Sookie nursed Erics' palm. He watched her silently, following her every movement. She felt the last of the anger and pain ebb out of her. She felt like a chasm had been filled and some semblance of normality had returned to her. Her mind was focused, she was no longer living in her memories but looking to the road that lay ahead. Eric could feel it too. Where he had felt only dispassion, he now felt acceptance, and a longing. Sookie knew she had hurt her bonded with her harsh words. A thought crossed her mind and she chuckled to herself.

"Do I amuse you, Sookie?" She stopped dodging his glace and looked him straight on.

"I just remembered something from when I was a little girl. There was this saying, a rhyme my Gran taught me. Whenever Jason called me a name I would ball and go running to Gran. She would tell me 'sticks and stones will break your bones, but words will never hurt you'. I guess you're the exception." Sookie looked away from him.

"I guess so" he said. Sookie cleaned the blood from his hand as his wounds closed. She cupped his huge hand in hers as she wiped his palm gently. When she was finished, she placed her hand in his palm. She held his hand for a long moment. When their eyes met they looked at each other, waiting for the right moment to look away, but it didn't come. They both felt it at the same time, something similar to a warm ocean breeze flooded the bond. Sookie took a breath.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you?"

************************************************************************************************************

Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I felt it would have been unnecessary padding.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric had been waiting for her to ask _that _question but he was still filled with anxiety. In all his 1000 years as a vampire he had never felt like this. He had looked death in the face and laughed, fought countless foe and won. But it was this human woman standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak, that truly terrified him. At first he had coveted her for her telepathic ability and what he could gain by controlling her. Then he found his actions and motivations affected by her and believed she had bewitched him. Then he had blamed his growing desire on her Fae blood. He had not understood his feelings for her until they had already overtaken him. Now it was to late too extricate himself from her. His Sookie, his bonded, his wife. Eric rose from the edge of the kitchen table and walked to the window. He looked out as if surveying the garden but he was just stalling. _Coward, talk to her!_He turned to face Sookie and saw she was now sitting at the table and watching him patiently. Eric sat at the table in the chair opposite her. She wanted to say something, to reassure him, but she wasn't certain what to say so she waited for him to speak. After a few minutes, he began.

"This is not easy for me Sookie. Once I have told you what happened I hope that you can understand and I pray that you can forgive me." He looked into her blue eyes and he prayed to Freya that she guide him in his decisions tonight. He feared that tonight he may loose her completely.

Sookie was struck by his words. What have you done? Why do you require _my_ forgiveness? She wanted to ask these questions but when he took her hand she was silent. The sorrow and guilt she felt coming from Eric made her shiver. She wished this conversation was over already so that they could start some sort of _normal_ relationship together. Maybe they could go on a date sometime soon? Did vampires even date? She didn't think so. Eric began to speak again.

"It was all my fault this happened. I brought you under the gaze of my enemies by bonding with you. I thought I could protect you but it only served to weaken my position and endanger you. I know you feel what happened is all your fault Sookie, but it is all _mine_. I drew you into this world and in trying to keep you close to me I almost got us both _killed_!"

"Eric, I don't...." Eric gestured for her Sookie to be silent and he continued.

"I was at Fangtasia the night you were taken. I text you letting you know that protection was coming. _Dammit!_I would have been with you....I could have killed those fucking Fairys....had it not been for _him_"

"Who?"

"Victor Madden"

Sookie gasped. His very name made her skin crawl. If ever there was a vampire to be afraid of it was Victor Madden.

"It was Victor. He was behind it all. He planned to get me out of the picture so he could 'save' you from Neave and Lochlan." Eric squeezed her hand a little to tightly, he felt her discomfort and loosened him grip. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Sorry Dearest"

"How do you know this?"

"Victor himself told me his plan. Pam was with me. She held him off until I regained strength to fight. But by then he had fled."

"Wait a minute.....Victor tried to kill you off and usurp me......and he's still alive? Does Felipe know about this?"

"Yes and no, he knows Victor was here to oversee operations at Fangtasia the night you were taken but no one has seen him since. I assume Victor is biding his time and regrouping. By now Felipe suspects treachery. If Victor had wished to remain protected he would have gone back to Felipe immediately. My guess is that he is hiding out and plotting a hostile takeover."

"...Of Nevada?"

"No, lover, Victor is conniving and power hungry but he is not stupid. Felipe has had control of Nevada for over 80 years. He created the Las Vegas you see today. No, Victor wants Louisiana and he planned to use you as a bargaining chip. He would have demanded Felipe give him Louisiana in exchange for his very own telepath."

Sookie's head was swimming. She had thought being tortured was just about the worst thing that could or ever would happen to her. She had been wrong. "I think I'm going to be sick". Eric was on his feet and had her leaning over the kitchen sink as she vomited. In her mind she saw herself wearing a collar and leash as Victor handing her over to Felipe. She heaved again. He held her hair away from her face and stroked her back. After a few minutes, she was able to collect herself. Eric handed her a glass of water. Her mind began moving quickly now and logical conclusions were reached.

"He's still after me, isn't he? Oh Lord, he's going to come for me and there is no one left to stop him. Niall and Claudine are gone, Bill is sick, Amelia is gone, Pam and you are in Shreveport....." she felt a twinge of dishonestly coming from Eric. She looked at him. "What is it Eric, what aren't you telling me?"

"I haven't been back to Shreveport since you came home. I have been sleeping at Bill's and when I am not here with you, I am out there," he pointed out the window to the forest of trees, "watching and waiting. I know I should have told you sooner but you had been through so much already. I could see in your eyes that your spirit was waning. I could not bear to tell you it wasn't over yet"

Her heart ached to hear him say that. He had been watching over her all this time. She thought this over for a few minutes and then she spoke. "What do you see in my eyes now, Eric?"

She leaned in across the kitchen table. Eric leaned towards her, leaving only a hairs breadth between them. "The fire in your eyes has returned. You survived the assassins with your mind, body and soul intact and you will live to see Victors demise as I rip his body to shreds. You and I are the same Dearest, we are survivors. When all is against us, we are the ones to carry on. Ours is the hardest path to travel but travel it we must." Eric's gaze fell to her lips as he licked his own. He looked up again into her eyes. Sookie felt a flush move from her forehead to her toes. But it settled somewhere in between. Too soon, to close. She sat back.

"You should have told me. All this time I have been oblivious to the danger. There you go Eric, being as high-handed as ever." She said, imitating his earlier comment.

She released his hand, stood up and walked to the fridge. She suddenly felt exposed and leaned her back against the refrigerator, her arms crossed in front of her. Eric could feel her anxiety growing. Sookie wished she could crawl back into bed and pull to covers over her head. _Because everyone knows the Bogeyman can't get you if he can't see you. _She chuckled despite herself. "I still don't see why I am so damn important!"

Eric rose from his chair and walked towards her. When he was standing in front of her he slowly placed his hands gently on her waist. He looked down at her but she refused to look up at him.

"Felipe knows you are part Fae and telepathic. That is a very attractive package. Felipe wishes you where the jewel in his crown, so to speak. But because of our blood bond and our marriage you are off limits to him. He must ask my permission to have access to you. Same goes for all vampires. Victor would have killed me and blamed the Fae and no one would have been any the wiser. If Victor wanted to take Louisiana over by force, he would have. But that is not his style. Why should he take something when he can get it given to him. He is cunning and underhanded, and very devious."

Sookie was staring at the fabric of Erics' black singlet. Having him so close to her was eliciting feelings she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with. _Dammit all to Hell, I'm sick of being afraid_. She looked up at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. He had given her the answer to one question now she wanted another one answered.

"And what is my importance to you Eric? Am I a jewel in your crown too?"

Eric smiled _that_ smile at her. She locked knees before they fell out from under her.

"No Sookie, you are just my jewel. I seek to protect you because I care deeply for you

She was stunned and flattered by his admission. She felt relieved to hear it.

"But Felipe wasn't weakened by my being bonded to you."

"I am not a threat to Felipe. Everyone knows I have no desire to rise above Sheriff. I do not lust after power. I retain my position to ensure _our _protection under Felipe's rule. I have already promised to make you available to him in a professional capacity at anytime. It was an act of self-preservation Lover."

"Self preservation? You think only of yourself?"

"No, I have done what it takes to retain my position so that we can be together. I am your Master and husband in the eyes of my kind and it is best that it remains as such. Otherwise you would be treated as the spoils of war."

Sookie was fitting the pieces together and the picture was not a pretty one. If she was not blood bonded to Eric she would have been up Shit Creek along time ago.

"Wait a minute, what did you mean before?"

"Which part requires your clarification dearest?"

"The part where you said Pam held Victor off until you had regained your strength? You were injured? How did that happen?"

"As I said, Victor planned it all. He plotted with Dermot's followers. Victor gave them all the information they needed to find you, on the condition he was allowed to participate in your torture. He knew that Neave and Lochlan would cause you immense pain and that, being your blood bonded, I would feel it too." Eric stopped talking and stood up. He walked to the window and looked out anxiously. He paced back and forth across the kitchen while Sookies' anxiety got the best of her.

"Is someone out there?" She whispered

"No one Dearest. Let me continue, Bill informed me the Were, Trey, was taken, and that he smelled Fairy in Trey's house. I ordered Bill to take you home and guard you until I arrived. I sent Pam direct to you but Victors followers ambushed her not far from the Fangtasia. I was about to leave and come to you when I felt your fear. Stronger than ever before, and then I felt nothing. I fell. I was on the floor unable to move. I thought the bond had been severed as I felt nothing. The only thing that crossed my mind was "she's gone". I thought you were dead. That's when Victor arrived. He knew what severing the bond would do to me and he took advantage of that. I was ready to give up and let him kill me."

"How could the bond have been severed when I was still alive?"

"I asked Niall that same question. He told me when the two assassins took you, they moved through the Fae realm to avoid detection. It is hard to explain but you could compare it to cell phone reception. Your 'signal' dropped out when you where taken into the Fae realm, so our bond was effectively 'cut off'. Soon after Victor began his attack I felt you again and I knew you were still alive. I regained some strength and was able to hold him off but then the pain began and I was immobile again. I thought the bond being severed was the worst thing I had ever felt. But knowing you were still alive, being tortured to death, was worse. Not in 1000 years have I felt pain such as that. I felt your pain as a human would. I was not there to save you Sookie, _but I was right there with you_." Eric stopped but Sookie urged him to continue

"As Victor stood over me he took great pleasure in telling me of his deviousness. He said he was going to dispatch me and blame the Fae. Then he was going to 'rescue' you from the assassins and offer you to Felipe." Eric angry welled up as he remembered Victors' words. _But not before I have some fun with her. _He pushed his fury back into its' cage and continued_. _"Before Victor could finish the job Pam attacked him. My child had heard my call and returned. She smelled Victor and was in the club and in between us before Victor could finish me off. That is when Victor fled. Soon after we left the bar, Bill called and informed us of your rescue and where you were taken."

'That is why you are killing me Sookie. Our blood bond is more than just a connection and it is no ordinary relationship. I live in you, as you live in me and we are inextricably tied until death." Eric cupped her face in his hands and spoke. "But it would not be as strong as it is if we did not love one another."

This admission sliced her to the heart. She couldn't feel anything but honesty through the bond. She knew it was true.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry. All this time I pushed you away and cursed you. I was blaming the bond for what I was too afraid to admit to myself."

"Sshhh Its alright Lover. You understand now and that's all that matters."

"No It's not enough. I need to show you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, the Sookie-Nookie is coming! The update will be within a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She took Eric by the hand and led him out of the kitchen, down the hall and into her bedroom.

Eric realised what they were about to do. At that moment nothing would have made him happier but he had reservations

"Sookie, really you don't..."

She turned around and, standing on her tippietoes, she silenced him with a kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him as his arms enfolded her completely. It was a kiss filled with need and desire, and an unquenchable lust. It was Eric who pulled away to look into Sookie's eyes.

"Lover, I have more to say, more you need to know......" Sookie cut him off

"It can wait" she said staring hungrily at his mouth. Warmth butterflies spread throughout her pelvis. Sookie unbuttoned her pyjama top. She slid it off her shoulders and let it drop in a heap on the floor. She stood there topless, the chilled night air hardening her nipples. Eric could hardly contain his desire. His cock was straining against his the zipper of his jeans. After a thousand years and as many woman, this one vulnerable human woman made his knees weak. He reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Eric....." His name on her sweet lips made his hands shake, "I understand now....." She smiled up at him as he slid her pyjamas pants over her luscious hips. "...and there is nothing to forgive." Those words filled him with joy and it flowed though the bond and into her.

He took her hand and led her, naked but for her pink panties, into her en suite. He placed her upon the bench next to the hand basin and put his hands on either side of her, effectively locking her in place. The severity of his desirous gaze made her sex throb against her underwear. The scent of her arousal was maddening. He needed her _now and hard and fast_, but he had to control his raging desire. He reached up and pulled his black singlet over his head and let it drop. Sookie's gaze fixed on his hardened chest as it filled her vision. She had to swallow hard or she would have been drooling. Eric moved closer, pushing her knees apart and placing himself between her thighs. He ground his erection into her damp panties and she moaned. She looked up into his eyes and a tsunami of desire swept through their bond. As her body jolted, she grabbed his hips and crashed her breasts against him, kissing his shoulders and neck, seeking out his mouth. When she found it she ran her hands through his hair and grabbed fistfuls of it. Eric worked his belt and his denim jeans where gone in a flash. Sookie looked down and gasped. Commando. Eric placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled back. Their eyes where both hazy with lust. She looked at him confused.

"Sookie, my Angel, you need to know one thing before we do this." he said. Sookie tried to pull him closer to her again but Eric held her back. "Our time together, here in your house, it was the happiest of my immortal life." Sookie registered his words through her lust and focused her eyes on his face. "You need to know this. The Eric you knew before then was a mask I wore and a role I played. The man without memory you picked up that night on the road was the true me, mask off.

Sookie smiled. Hearing his admission, she felt they had come full circle. They had come to their understanding. She spoke. "Masks off?" It was more a conformation than a question.

"Yes." He leaned in a kissed her sweet and slow, enjoying the softness of her lips.

Eric lead her to the shower and turned it on. "When my memories returned to me, I spent many nights recalling those lost moments, trying to piece them together."

"Uh huh" she said knowingly

"I happen to recall a certain erotic encounter in this very room, Lover."

"Oh you do, do you?" She could see his fangs descending. Gripping the shower stall, she removed her damp underwear. Sookie clenched her teeth together in an effort to keep a straight face but she couldn't stop smiling. Eric followed close behind. She turned to look up at him, the spray between them.

"Oh yes, and you were very naughty for not reminding me, Sookie, of these wonderful breasts I have here before me." he said as he stroked her sides. His large hand caressed her breast while his other hand explored her wet sex. He opened her up, his fingers remembering her delicate folds of flesh. Steam from the shower sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm sorry about that. You can be sure that next time I won't allow you to forget, _my Lover_." Hearing her call him that made the tip of his penis throb, and he ached to be in her already. He laced his fingers with hers and pinned her against the wall. As water beaded on her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, he leaned in to her, pressing the full length of his body against her. She softly moaned his name

"Tell me what I want to hear"

"I want you, I need you, _**now**_" she growled. She could almost feel him inside her, slipping in so smoothly. Her body remembered how well he filled her.

He released her hands and grabbed her backside, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on his rippling shoulders, digging her nails into him. Eric growled back at her. "Look at me, Lover." Sookie fought the incoming tide of desire and focused on his icy blue eyes. "_Tell me what I want to hear_" he asked again. This time, she knew what he meant. She wasn't afraid of those words anymore. She swept a strand of wet hair out of his eyes and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you Eric"

"I love you Sookie"

And with that, he entered her. He slowly thrust in as far as he could. He waited there for her body to re-adjust to his size and her warms folds welcomed him home. She moaned as he withdrew, only to begin thrusting into her again and again. "Oh God, Sweet Jesus" she cried out. The fierce heat from her sweet centre warmed him. Her aroma alone was almost enough to set him off but he wanted to take his time. He bent his head to her breasts and kissed her nipples lightly. He continued licking and sucking them until they were engorged and red. Sookie was close to her first release and she wanted to bring Eric with her. She needed to feel him come inside her. She wanted to own him. She reached beneath her and, cupping his balls softly, she stroked and gentle tugged at them as they tightened under her touch. "Oh Sookie" he said hoarsely as he smashed his mouth into hers, their tongues massaging one another. He pulled back and Sookie saw has fangs fulled descended. She remembered how it was and she bared her throat for him. When she didn't feel his fangs on her neck, she looked up and found him smiling down at her.

"Come for me Sookie, I want to see your face" He quickened the pace of his thrusts as she placed her wrist to his mouth. He, in turn, offered his wrist to her. She tightened her hold around his waist and leaned in close so their cheeks were almost touching. As she felt her climax rising her muscles clamped down on Eric's cock. Their eyes locked on one another and as they bit down simultaneously the blood bond roared open, filling their senses. As they drank from each other, they climaxed. There was no light, no sound, no movement. All they saw were the others blue eyes looking back. Eric released her wrist and shouted something as he filled her with his release, her blood dribbling down his chin. She felt her moment spread out from her middle to her thighs, her calves, and her toes. Her sex was pulsing with the after shocks and her centre was throbbing and hot. Eric gave a few last thrusts then then licked her wrist,sealing it with a kiss.

They washed each other tenderly. Then they dryed each other, enjoying the intimacy. Sookie surveyed the bathroom. Clothes, toiletries and towels lay everywhere. Eric finished drying his hair and dropped his towel on the floor.

"Don't you ever pick up after yourself?" she asked Eric. He looked at her, a tad surprised.

"Isn't that your job?" He smiled. Sookie's mouth fell open at his statement. "You better close that before I put something in it, Lover." he said, waiting for a retort.

She felt her face prickle with heat, not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. She spotted her pink panties on the floor, picked them up and smiled. She threw them at Eric's head playfully. He grabbed them in one hand and held them to his nose. As he deeply inhaled her scent, Sookie notice the tip of his hardening penis glistening with pre-cum. She dragged her gaze back to his face and exploded into fits of laughter when she saw Eric had placed her underwear on his head and over his face. He was thrilled with her reaction.

"Throwing bottles is one thing, but wet panties are not to be taken lightly!" He grinned at her then stood up straight, hands on hips and declared loudly, "I shall wear these as my crown as I am the ruler of the land of 'Sookie's Vagina'."

"Oh good Lord Eric, take those off **now**!" Sookie tried to reach up and pull them off but Eric strode out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She couldn't believe a 1000 year old Viking vampire could be so...._corny_! He took Sookie by the hand and placed her on the edge of the bed.

"This bed shall be our throne" he said theatrically, "and I shall worship you on my hands and knees, my Queen". He dropped to his knees then pushing her thighs apart he moving between them. Sookie tried to grab her panties again but Eric ducked and dipped away from her grasp. He lay her back and placed her thighs on his shoulders as he held onto her hips. Sookie reached down and ripped her panties off his head. She was about to do a victory cheer for herself when she felt Eric's tongue push into her. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands gripped the bedspread. Only a strangled "I woonnnnnaaaargggg" came out. In Eric's mind they were both winners. He lapped at her moist treasure, rubbing the tip of his nose over her clitoris as he pushed a finger into her. He could hear her heart racing and her breathing shallow. She was close. Someone was calling him. In his head. His child, Pam. He heard his phone ring. "Sorry, my Queen" he said as he withdrew from her

"Wha..." Sookie struggled to regain her breath. Her eyes wouldn't focus. "Eric what is it?"

"Pam called me." he said tapping the side of his head. Sookie knew it must be important.

Eric's phone rang and he grabbed it from the pocket of his jeans which still lay in a heap on the floor. He answered the call as her walked out to the kitchen, still in the buff with a huge hard-on. Sookie wrapped herself in a towel and waited on her bed for her lover to come back. She could hear him in the kitchen talking quickly in a foreign language. Sookie looked at her bedside clock. _11.36pm, geez was that all. Still plenty of time before dawn_. She took the opportunity to pat on some lavender talcum powder and comb out her hair. Then she looked through her drawers for a sexy nightie and settled for a sheer pink baby-doll. She positioned herself in the middle of her bed, trying to look provocative for her man. _**My**__ Man,_ she thought,_ I'm so happy right now, I wish this night would never end. _She nipped into the bathroom to quickly take care of her needs before he came back. When she emerged Eric was sitting on the bed, already fully dressed. She couldn't help feeling disappointed that sex wasn't on his immediate agenda. But when he did look up and take her in, his lust pulsed through the bond. But it didn't last long. She felt fear and urgency from Eric

"What is it?" she asked

"That was Pam. She informed me that our people spotted a fleet of cars leaving Munroe heading towards Bon Temps. Victor has resurfaced and he is coming for you. I told my people to scatter and go underground until they hear from me.

Sookie tried not to panic. If she did she'd be as good as dead. "What do we do? We can't stay here"

He smiled at her calmly.

She saw him smile. "You had better be smiling because you have a plan." Her hands shot to her hips and she shifted her weight to one leg. "But if you're smiling at what I'm wearing, at a time like this, I'm gunna be mighty pissed Eric Northman"

"Yes dear, I do have a plan. But I need to know something Sookie?"

"What do you need to know?"

"I need to know that you trust me"

She didn't need to think about it. She trusted her instincts and her heart."Completely"

"Good, you have 60 seconds to grab your things before we leave."

It was her turn to smile at him serenely as she strolled to the closet and pulled out a small duffel bag full of clothes and necessities.

"I packed this 3 years ago thinking it may come in handy one day. I guess today is the day."

"Ah Sookie, yet another reason to love you" he said smirking.

She dressed quickly while Eric watched, fingering the zipper on his jeans. Panties, bra, sweatshirt, jeans and running shoes. Sookie noticed his leer. "You're such a perv!"she said in mock disgust.

"Damn straight!" Their laughter diffused the tension of the situation.

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Lets go." Slung her bag over his shoulder and took her by the hand. Sookie looked behind her as they walked to the back door, taking in the rooms and the hallway. She wanted to remember her home exactly the way she left it as she wasn't sure she'd ever be coming back

There were out the door and flying into the night before the 60 seconds was up. A few minutes later Eric and Sookie spotted a cavalcade of cars moving quickly towards Bon Temps. She tried to count them all but she lost count after 25. She tightened her grip around Eric's neck and buried her face in his chest.

***************************************************************************************************************

There you go, lots of Eric v Sookie nookie. Hope it keeps you warm at night cos it will be a few days before I update. If anyone is interested check out a band called **Kids of '88** their song **My House** is great. They are a Kiwi band and I love them.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah Season two of True Blood starts in New Zealand next week (though I have seen the juicy bits on youtube already). Happy Birthday Alexander Skarsgard and congrats to Kiwi girl Anna Paquin and Stephen Moyer. All hail the black singlet!

Chapter 6

The cavalcade of cars came to a halt along Hummingbird Road. The leading car, a black Cadillac, turned in and followed the driveway up to the front porch. Doors slammed in the darkness as the passenger exited the Cadillac. He stood up and straightened his crumpled suit. The man walked to the porch and quickly mounted the steps. He peered in the curtained windows of the dark house. He then reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He hit one button and it began to ring. A male voice answered.

"Victor"

"My King. Are you well?"

"You tell me. Have they fled?"

"Yes"

"By land?"

"By air"

"Place a bounty on the sheriffs head. Ten million should do."

"And the telepath?"

"I want her brought to me. Breathing"

"The sheriffs people?"

"Flush them out and execute them"

"Understood, my King." He closes his phone. Victor returns to his vehicle and tells his driver to head to Shreveport.

Under the porch, a mouse twitched it's nose as it listened intently before scurrying further under the house foundations. After the last of the cars had turned around and headed back the way they came, the mouse ran out into the open. Air, dirt and dust swirled around the tiny creature like a twister until finally it settled, leaving a very naked Sam Merlotte standing alone amidst Sookies hydrangea bushes. He moved swiftly to a nearby tree where he retrieved his clothes and cell phone. He grabbed the phone and punched in a number.

"Yes?"said a female with a curt English accent

"You were right"

"Then we have more to fear than initially thought." she said

"How will he keep her safe?"

"Where there is my Masters will, there is a way." said Pam as she ended the call

Sam looked down at the phone in his hand and sighed.

Meanwhile in Nevada

"Sandy, contact the King of the Carolinas. Inform him that a rogue vampire has stolen from something from me and fled to his territory. Then prepare my rooms. We will soon have a new addition to our ranks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but I have been busy working on the plot etc. More to come before the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She dozed as they flew eastward. She knew she was dreaming, reliving the last few hours. Eric noticed she was mumbling to herself. But she was talking to someone.

_You're not really here._

_I am_

_How?_

_My Dear, I closed the door but the window is still open._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_You will know what it means in time. I have something to tell you._

_What is it?_

_It is as it was always meant to be_

"Sookie, wake up, we're here."

She opens her eyes and look around as they descended to the ground. She was completely confused and wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or not. She had been talking to someone but as she tried to recall the details the memories disintegrated. She looked into Eric's face then turned to see the distant sky line. In the dim pre-dawn light she could make out an ocean of trees surrounding them.

"Have you got a fort out here or something?"

Eric chuckles, "Or something," he says.

Upon landing, she saw a small log cabin. It appears to be one large room, open plan with a brick chimney indicating a fireplace. Mammoth wooden sleepers formed the steps leading up to the porch which ran down one full side of the cabin. On the porch she saw a porch swing. He could feel her curiosity.

"I built this when I became sheriff. I thought it a good idea to have a hideaway in case I was in danger. Come, we have much to do before dawn."

The scene reminded her of the camping trips her parents had taking her on as a child. The last trip they had taken had been the summer before her parents died. Her and Jason had found a rope swing and spent days on end swinging out over the water, seeing who could do the bigger 'cannonball'. She wondered if they were anywhere near that spot.

"Eric, where are we, I mean, geographically speaking?"

"East of the Appalachians. Georgia." he said nonchalantly. Sookie's mouth fell open as she tried to figure the distance divided by time to find the speed. But before she could figure it out, Eric took her hand and walked her towards the cabin. With every breath she was almost overcome by the smell of pine. Somewhere in the distance she could here the sound of water. "Is there a waterfall near here?"

"Yes, not far from here." he stopped and turned to her, a smile playing on his lips, "Have you ever bathed beneath a waterfall?" He added the thought of Sookie, naked under a waterfall, to his collection of erotic fantasies.

"Uh, that would be a no." she assured him.

"We should try it sometime. It's quite exhilarating."

"I bet." she said flatly

The trees were so dense that she couldn't see clearly past 50 yards. Sookie looked further downhill through the trees and saw something glinting in the darkness. "What is that, over there?"

"Water. There is a fresh water lake down here. There's also a jetty and a boat house."

They stood on the porch as Eric sifted through his keys and she turned to survey the area once again. No trace of a thought or a gap. No humans or supes anywhere near. As they stepped inside the cabin she was expecting warm musty air to rush out but that didn't happen. "Eric, have you been here recently?"

"Yes lover, I was here last week." She was nothing if not observant, he thought

"Why?" her suspicions peaking

"I had a feeling Victor was about to make his move. I wanted to be prepared"

"You knew these things all along and you didn't feel the need to share the information with _me_.?"

"No" he said. He felt her suspicions rise so he turned to face her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I didn't set this all up as an elaborate rouse to get you all to myself." He smiled down at her as he felt her relax. "But would that have been such a bad thing?. Tell me you don't want me all to yourself, if only for a few days?"

Her mouth tugged up into a small smile like it had a mind of its own. _Damn it. I hate it when he's right_. He had allayed her initial fears but something still nagged at her. She swept the feeling aside and began nosing around the cabin. There was an old Aga like the one at home. _Would that be a nice reminder or a painful one?_ There was a large hearth at one end and a double bed at the other. She assumed the small alcove beside the bed led to the bathroom. There was an oak table pushed against the far side of the room and a couch against the porch side. The whole scene, as homely as it was, didn't sit right with her.

"Um Eric, are you sure we will be safe here? I mean, it's not exactly light tight. Eric?" When he didn't answer she turned to look at him but he was gone. She did a full 360 degree turn to make sure he wasn't hiding in plain sight but there really wasn't anywhere to hide, another worrying thought. She looked outside, but he wasn't there either. Just as she was about to call out to him, a hand shot over her mouth and she was spun around to face her silencer.

"Eric, thank...." was all she got out before he replaced his hand with his mouth. He kissed her deeply and she responded immediately. When he pulled back he saw her eyes were squeezed shut and her red lips puckered. She reminded him of a fish. He laughed out loud.

"I love that I have that effect on you" he said as she opened her eyes to find him smiling at her smugly.

"Oh and I suppose I don't have any effect on you?" she said, folding her arms across her chest and cocking her head to one side.

"Oh you most definitely have an effect on me Sookie." he said her name slowly, causing her breath to catch in the throat. "This is the effect you have on me" he said as he placed one of her hands on his bulging groin. Sookie gave it a playful squeeze, making Eric groan.

"Come with me Lover." He took her hand and led her back inside. She really wasn't sure they had time for nookie before dawn but what the hey! He led her to a small door opposite the bathroom she thought was the hot water cupboard. She looked at him dubiously and again her suspicions were raised. Something about this whole thing just seemed _off_. She reminded herself that she trusted Eric completely. He opened the cupboard door but instead of a hot water heater there was only a ladder descending into the dark. She looked down and could see a light at the bottom. She could feel warm air moving past her. She had a flashback of the hatch from _Lost_ and she laughed nervously. He motioned for her to climb down first. She did and he followed. The ladder ended about 10 metres down and she gasped at what she saw. In front of her lay what was effectively an underground apartment.

Ahead of her lay a hallway and off it where three doors, all open with light flowing out. Immediately on her right was a small kitchen containing all the usual appliances; a glass front fridge, full of TrueBlood and what looked like human food, a stainless steel microwave and stove, a kitchen island with sink and in the corner a walk-in pantry, fully stocked. There was even a bowl full of fresh fruit.

"Eric!" She exclaimed, pointing at the pantry. "What the Hell?" She heard a dull thud behind her. She turned to see Eric securing a steel door behind them, effectivly sealing them in. _Just how long were we supposed to be hiding out? _She felt heat building in her face and an awful feeling in her stomach. A wave of claustrophobia gripped her as she realised how far underground she was. _Locked in._ Panic took hold.

"Let me out. This is not right, I need to go, something is wrong with this." She turned to find Eric standing over her with a curious look in his eye.

"What is the matter Dearest?"

"How could I have been to foolish? You've got me locked in here and the only way out is through you! I need to get out, I want out, _**now!**_" Eric could feel her apprehension and it fuelled his but he buried his own fears so she wouldn't pick up on them.

"Sookie, please, calm down. I have not lured you here under false pretenses. I only plan to stay here until I can formulate a plan. We are safe down here, I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you. And we are not completely cut off from the outside world" he said, gesturing to a laptop computer sitting in the kitchen bench. It was humming away but didn't seem to be plugged in.

"I am certain you would be safe above ground but it is best if we sleep down here, where we can be comfortable. When we wake tonight we can _explore_ the forest". His emphasis on _explore_ actually made her feel more secure. Eric was still his lovely lecherous self.

She focused her breathing to calm herself. "Alright, I guess so. Show me what else you have hidden down here"

He led the way past the kitchen and on to the next room. She followed behind him but at a distance. She imagined being in a submarine must be something like this. When he stepped inside the doorway, she peered in and was greeted by a big screen television. She looked to her right and saw a corner suite, on her left was a veritable library of DVDs.

"How long did it take you to do all of this?" she said, waving a hand in the air, gestering to her surroundings.

"I started shortly after I became Sheriff in 1975, so it's been here about thirty years. It's been sparse until recently."

"Where is that breeze coming from, have you got air-con down here?"

"Yes Dearest. As you know I have no need to breathe but I do enjoy the illusion of being above ground. We are within a steel box, light, water and air tight. Everything is run off a generator.

She walked back out the door, turning right and headed to the last door, which filled the end of the hall. As she peeked around the corner she was flabbergasted. In front of her was a huge bedroom with a spa bath on the far side of the room. "Wow," was all she could say. Eric came to stand behind her, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her close. He whispered in her ear.

"As much as I would like to get you _wet,_it is almost dawn and we must rest. When we wake, we will talk more." Eric opened a sliding panel to revel a closet. He pulled out a short silky night gown and handed it to Sookie. _Gee, he really has thought of everything_. She sat on the edge of the bed and undressed herself as Eric watched. Her movements became languid as sleep caught up with her. She stared off into space while Eric undressed beside her. When his blurry naked form moved into her line of sight she sharpened her vision. Eric squatted in front of her and caught her attention. His eyes where soft and full of concern. "Sookie?"

"Mmm?"

"Everything will be alright in the end" he said grasping her hand.

"But what if it's not alright?"

"Then it's not the end" he said before her kissed her softly. She was too tired to argue or question.

He lifted her and placed her under the sheets before he crawled into bed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, her head lying on his other arm, his legs curled under hers. She felt safe. As he breathed in her scent he fell into darkness. As sleep claimed her, she thought she could hear a baby giggling and cooing. A voice spoke inside her head,

"_Trust him, Sookie."_

They slept.

In the kitchen, the computer hummed away. It made a small ding indicating a new message had been received. But it will have to wait.

**Bon Temps**

Bill Compton walked out of the dark shelter of trees and stood still on the perimeter of her property. He breathed deeply. Scent of vampires. _Many vampires_. He walked slowly around the perimeter, hugging the treeline. He stopped opposite the back porch. Scent of a shifter. _Merlotte_. He slowly turned around on the spot, testing the air as if trying to locate a particular scent. He walked towards the house and up the steps. He placed a hand against the screen door and pulled it open. _Her scent._It was mingled so closely with the scent of another vampire that it was hard to tell them apart. _Eric_. They fled together. He sighed audibly. Anguish and relief mixed into one. His relief didn't last long. He picked up another scent and his fangs ran out. _Fairy._ He moved quickly away from her house. He would seek answers from the shifter. As he ran, he thought he heard the sound of laughter, deep in the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, thanks for all the reviews. I should have said first off that this takes place after Dead and Gone. I wasn't going to post this until later but I think I have confused a few readers. If you want clarification on the voices speaking to Sookie or the laughter in the forest then go to the bottom of the page to find out. If you like surprises then don't peek. enjoy

Chapter Eight.

Sookie back was working at Merlottes. She walked from table to table, taking orders, refilling drinks, clearing dishes. Sam was beside her suddenly, saying something.

"What was that, Sam?"

As if someone had turned the volume up, she heard him say, "If you are trying to make me jealous, it's working."

Sookie was stunned. "Sam? What..." but before she could finish Sam shifted into his Collie form and began licking her bare leg. Around her knee he lapped and up the inside of her thigh but she couldn't move her leg or arm to swat him away. The sensation of his tongue on her skin was almost to much to bear. She could feel her groin tingle. She tried to shake him loose as he mounted her leg, licking higher now.

"This is hardly appropriate workplace behaviour! Sam! _Down boy, go Down_!" she cried.

"I'm trying Sookie, but if you call me Sam one more time, I'll take you across my knee."

Her eyes shot open and she looked down. Where Sam had been, Eric now was. "Oh thank Lord"

"Well Lover, I must be good if you are thanking the Lord before I have even made you come."

Eric continued his seduction, licking and kissing her inner thigh, before blowing a breath of cool air across her swollen mound. He looked up the length of her naked form. "I thought we could pick up where we left off last evening."

"Mmm, sounds good." she said in her sexiest, still-half-asleep voice.

Eric spread her legs apart and began lapping at her centre. She responded quickly with quiet moans. He gentle pushed a finger inside her and much to his delight Sookie gasped and called his name.

"Thats good Sookie, but I want to here you scream my name"

He continued his assault on her clitoris, filling her with a second finger. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair in her fist. She was quickly loosing control of her limbs as her climax was nearing. Her leg spasmed so she wrapped them around Eric and squeezed with all her strength.

"Fuck" she cried , clenching her teeth.

Hearing his sweet southern belle used such language got him even harder. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before taking one last swipe with his tongue, from her rear entrance to her clitoris. She moaned louder and arched her back. He placed one arm above her shoulder and used the other to position himself at her entrance, moving the tip of his penis in and out slightly, spreading her wetness. He looked down at her as She was looking up at him. Suddenly his head was buoyant. He felt his mind lift away from the moment but all he saw was her. From their first meeting until last night. Like a movie montage, images of her overcame him and could see it all in perspective. She was kind and gentle, fragile of heart yet very stubborn and fiercely independent to the point of lunacy. Always oblivious to the circling vultures.

Then he saw himself in relation to her. He followed her and protected her from a distance. Trying to stay in control, detached, not able to understand or admit his true feelings, emotions could get him killed. She had his heart and he was lost without her. He wondered if loving her would be the death of them both. His heart nearly ruptured at the thought. Then Sookie called his name. He blinked and was back. He entered her in one thrust. She almost screamed then and there at the satisfaction of him filling every inch of her. She gritted her teeth and moved with him to his rhythm. He thrust into her harder and she dug her nails into his back, eliciting a primal growl from him. He felt her moment cresting and as he bit into her shoulder she screamed his name out loud. Hearing his name coming out of her sweet mouth was all it took for him to finish. They lay together, covered in her sweat, legs tangled, drifting on a wave of satisfaction. Sookie found his hand and gave it a squeeze. She had felt something coming through the bond during their lovemaking. A feeling so acute she could hardly fathom it. It ripped at her soul.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sookie disrobed and stepped into the bath. Eric took her hand and guided her to sit between his legs. She lay her head against his chest which was warm from the water. His strong arms surrounded her. She didn't feel possessed, rather she felt safe. He rested his head against her hair and closed his eyes.

"What did you think of me, the first time we met?" She asked curiously.

Eric thought awhile, flicking back through a tome of memories, then answered. "You seemed to me as a lamb to the slaughter." He felt her body stiffen against him. He straightened his head and looked away from her, worried his answer had scared her. Mixed emotions were filling the bond. After a moment her body relaxed and she spoke.

"I _was_ incredibly naïve. It makes me cringe when I think back. I remember when I was in high school asking my Gran if a foreskin was someone with mixed race ancestors." She mused.

Eric erupted with laughter at hearing her admission. She turned to stare at him, incredulous. "Hey, it's not _that_funny!" Eric covered his mouth to stifle his laughter but his eyes couldn't hide his amusement. "Okay," she said "It's a little funny."

He wrapped his arms around her as his laughter subsided. They were silent. The talk of first meetings and naivety made Sookie think back to her first relationship. She spoke again, "I believed everything he told me. I was deaf to his thoughts but I should have opened my eyes to his actions. He gave me what I thought I wanted. You, on the other hand, have given me what I never knew I needed.

"I would give you my heart and soul if you didn't already have it. You truly are the woman who has everything." She smiled up at him. "Don't you smile at me!" he said, "Do you know how hard it is to shop for you?" Now it was her turn to laugh at him. She let her amusement subside. She was thinking again.

"Is this what living with you would be like?" she asked, turning slightly to see his expression. He smirked.

"Fantastic sex every night, being bathed by a Norse _stud, _your every whim fulfilled? Yes, pretty much"he said with more than a hint of humour.

"Oh you!" she said, reaching behind her to swat him playfully. "I mean this, the intimacy, the honesty, the passion" she said, pulling his arms tighter around her. "Are you like this with all your conquests?"

He pushed her up off his chest and turned her around quickly, water spilling over the edge of the bath. He pulled her close, his hands clutched her upper arms as he looked into her eyes. He saw not an ounce of fear in her. He leaned in close and rubbed his cheek against hers He licked the skin between her neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent of her blood. _All mine_ he thought to himself. He turned her back around and settled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around his _precious_.

He bowed his head and whispered in her ear. "_This is only for Sookie."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so if you are sure you want to know or you are confused then read below. Sorry if I confused anyone but I was trying to be mysterious.

The voice talking to her while she sleep as they flew was Niall. He says 'I have closed the door but not the window' so he can communicate with Sookie. The baby cooing and voice telling her the 'trust him' was Claudine (she was pregnant when she died). The laughter coming from the forest is hinting at the possibility of a fairy popping up in the story sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken so long to update but I do have a few chapters in the pipeline with lots of juicy ESN (Yippee!) Sorry it's so short, just wanted all you faithful readers to know that I haven't abandoned the story.

**Chapter nine**

The vampire Bill Compton made sure the gravel crunched underfoot as he approached Sam's trailer. Bill knew something was 'up' and he knew he was being watched. If he tried to be covert it may arouse suspicion. He knocked on the door frame.

"Yup?" came the reply

"It is Bill Compton" there was silence inside the trailer.

Sam came to the door, opened it but kept the screen door closed. "What can I do for you, Mr Compton?" Something in his demeanor set Bill on edge. They were both silent. Bill's mind was whirring with possibilities. He wasn't sure what to say. Sam seemed to be trying to convey something through his eyes. Finally, Bill spoke.

"I have been.....away. I stopped by the Stackhouse residence but Miss Stackhouse appears not to be home." he said, trying to smile and sound light hearted. "Could you tell me...," he stopped again, "...is she well?"

Sams' face was ashen with worry. He looked down at his feet momentarily. When he looked up he had his biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Well Bill, last I saw she was _alive_ and kicking alright. She's been back to work now a few weeks, not _hiding_ in that old house of hers. But if she finds out you've been checking up on her through me, well, we'll _all_ be _in danger_. You'd be _safer hiding_ under a rock "

That was all Bill needed to hear. "Thank you, Sam. Glad to hear she is doing well, goodbye." With that, Bill disappeared into the night, making sure he wasn't followed.

In Nevada

The King of Nevada could barely control his outrage. He has been made a fool of. He yelled into the phone he clutched to his ear.

"What do you mean he isn't in Carolina? We watched him for months coming and going from that cabin."

The voice on the other end responded meekly. "It was a decoy your Highness. But we managed to capture one of his people.

"What does this vampire know of his Masters whereabouts?"

"Well, all he has said so far is "Hi, my name is Bubba". Felipe groaned. "Do you wish us to extract the information from him?"

"No, just bring him to me. In one piece."

Fidel De Castro threw his cellular phone across the room. It hit the door frame a splintered into a million mechanical pieces. "Telepath bedamned! I'll make that bastard Northman and his human suffer.

+++Just to clarify - Felipe thought that Eric was in North/South Carolina but it was a decoy because Eric is brilliant (it's true!). Eric and Sookie are...wait for the next chapter. hehe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

.

**Recap – Sookie and Eric are hiding out in a cabin, in a forest somewhere. They awake in the evening after fleeing Bon Temps that morning. Back in Bon Temps Bill has spoken to Sam.**

"Im starving, can I get you a blood?" she called from the kitchen.

He had to laugh at her self effacing personality as he pulled his trademark black singlet over his head. "Yes please, Dearest. There are frozen meals for you in the freezing unit." he said. In the few moments he had to himself he tried to strengthen his resolve. _I'm doing the right thing, it's the only thing I can do._

"You mean the freezer?" she said to herself sarcastically.

"I heard that," he called out.

"Sorry"

"No need to apologise, Pet" he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Pet? I don't think I like that. I'm not your cat," she said before she realised, then quickly added, "don't even say it Buster!".

He grinned. "But I do love stroking you, _Petal_." She mock-scowled at him. While he drank, she popped a frozen dinner in the oven and set the timer then went about opening every cupboard and drawer. "Looking for something?" he asked.

"Nope" she grinned, "just being nosy." He leaned against the door frame and shoved his free hand into his jeans pocket. He tilted his head and admired the view. Sookie was dressed in one of his dress shirts, sleeved rolled up, naked underneath. A strange sensation fell over him. He actually felt at ease for the first time in a long time. This domesticity appealed to him. Eric entered the kitchen opened the laptop computer.

"Where's the phone line?" she asked as she removed her 'tv dinner' from the oven. The smell of tarragon chicken made her mouth water.

"This is a wireless computer network. It even works underground, inside a steel box. Modern technology, wonders never cease." he said, eyebrows raised, "I must check my messages. Good, I have news from Pam." He read the email silently.

**Master,**

**The shifter has confirmed our suspicions. There is a bounty. We await your call to arms,**

**Pam**

He deletes the message and closes the laptop. Pam is going to be chagrined that he kept her in the dark but she would certainly understand the need for secrecy. Felipe and Victor will not find us here, unless they started looking for a Georgia local by the name of Walter Matthews.

"What does she say?" asked Sookie, jarring Eric from his thoughts.

"Not much, just confirming my instructions were followed. My people have gone to ground until such time as I recall them." he said struggling to keep his emotions from flowing through the bond.

"Oh, okay" she said. She thought for a minute while she formulated her question. "Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I can think of one thing we could do," he said seductively. Not the answer she was looking for.

"You know what I mean. What are we going to do about Victor and Fe...." she was stopped mid sentence with a kiss.

"We will discuss it later. But right now you should finish you meal and get dressed. I thought we might go 'top-side' and enjoy a stroll through the forest?"

And there she was thinking she was the evasive one. She would definitely bring it up again later. "Okay. Are you sure it's safe."

"Yes, no one but you and I, and Walter, know of this place." Eric took her hand and before she could blink, he had moved them outside with vampiric speed.

"Walter? Who the Hell is Walter?" Confusion was setting in.

"My dearest, Walter Matthews is my alias, one of my aliases anyway. He is an elderly man who lives on his own, though his grandson visits him most weekends, but he never visits during the day." Eric turned to Sookie and gave her a wink. "This is Walters cabin."

"Wait a cotton-pickin' minute! You created a fictional human...and you visit him?"

Eric laughed out loud. "If I didn't, he would be lonely Sookie!"

She looked up at him incredulous before pinching his arm as hard as she could. "How could you keep me in the dark about all this?"

"You told me you trusted me, yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then trust me to do what is best for us."

Sookie retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. Eric follow close behind. Standing at the bedroom door, he watched Sookie pull on a pair of jeans. She saw the silly grin spread across his face and thought to herself _trust him to find something so mundane, so erotic_. When she was dressed she was silent before addressing Eric. "Then Felipe really has no idea where we are?"

Eric chuckled as he shook his head, then he started to laugh heartily. "What's so funny Eric?"

"I sent the King on what I believe they call a 'wild goose chase'. I own a cabin similar to this in South Carolina. I spent quite some time coming and going from it over the last few weeks, allowing myself to be followed and watched. All the while I had someone stocking and refurbishing this cabin.

"Who? Pam?"

"Someone who can easily move from kingdom to kingdom and not arouse suspicion." He said as he winked then walked away from her, towards the hatch. She caught up with him at the door to the underground room. Eric grabbed hold of her and swiftly moved them both outside before she could speak again. Before she knew it they were standing on the porch. She looked up at him with a questioning look. He moved a strand of hair off her face as she swatted his hand away.

"Who? Tell me!"she demanded

"Our friend from Memphis."

"Bubba?"

"He may not be bright but he can follow instructions like no one else. Ahhh, I wish I could have seen the look on Felipe's face when he heard the news. Aha!"

"You are one sly devil, Mr Northman, a master of deception"

"Indeed" he said, proud as punch. He embraced Sookie and held her close. She allowed herself to fall into him. "So we are safe here?" she asked.

"For now, yes. But I will have to deal with De Castro soon. Please, come sit with me." He gestured to the swing at the end of the porch. They sat down together, the beams overhead groaning under his weight. He casually lay an arm across her shoulders. "Darling wife, close your eyes and listen to the night"

Sookie lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Without the constant bombardment of human thoughts in her head she was free to hear the night. A gentle wind whistled through the pines that surrounded them. The sound of crickets was strong and musical. When she listened harder she could make out the noise of frogs talking to each other.

"Shall we find that waterfall?" he asked

"Okay" she realised she didn't have a suit with her. She doubted Eric even owned one.

He picked her up in his arms and moved at speed though the trees. She hoped to God that she didn't whack her head on one of them. When he came to a sudden halt he placed her feet on the ground. Before her was a small but beautiful waterfall, cascading into a pool, illuminated by the moon and stars. She turned to smile at Eric but he was gone, his clothes in a pile on the ground. She turned back to the waterfall to find Eric was standing on the rocks beneath it, water falling around and over him. Rivulets rushing down his long back and over his sculptured backside. She suddenly felt her heart thumping hard as if it had been still until now. Seeing her beautiful vampire lover like this was almost to much to bear. She thought her eyes might explode. He could feel her gaze searing into his back. He turned to give her a full frontal view and a smouldering look.

"Come in Lover" he beckoned to her.

She dipped her big toe into the water and shuddered at the frigid temperate. "No way, Buster!"

"Then I shall bring you in" he said and before she could get away, he had her in his arms, freezing water soaking through her shirt.

"Nononononono, stop Eric" she said, half serious, half laughing. He turned her to face him and he gazed down at her. Her flaxen hair, loose and wild, and the smile she tried to hide, drove his desire. He moved to take off her wet shirt but she stopped him.

"It's my turn, Lover" she said. His mind was completely blank but for the desire he felt. His hungry eyes devoured her every movement as she pushed him backwards, hard up against a tree. She looked up at him and fixed his gaze. He took himself in hand and stroked his cock but she swipped his hand away quickly. Never once breaking eye contact, Sookie knelt on the ground and took him in her mouth. The instant warmth made Eric gasped. He was sure his legs where going to give out under him so he reached up and held onto a branch above him. Sookie took long slow strokes in and out of her mouth. She licked and kissed his tip while massaging his balls because she knew he loved that. She plunged back onto his shaft. She was determined to give him a mind blowing orgasm in return for all the pleasure he had given her. It was the least she could do. She felt his hand come to rest on the back of her head as she watched him, watching her. Then his eyes closed and she knew he was close. It took great effort for him to focus his eyes and look down at her, his pleasure was so great.

"Min Sookie, _Min Sookie_" he cried as he had his release.

She took everything he had to give because she wanted it, a part of him inside of her. After a long moment she stood up and they held each other. He hadn't thought it possible to love her any more, but he did. It just kept growing, taking over every part of him. He dressed and they walked slowly back though the forest to the cabin. When they got to the clearing he heard Sookie gasp.

"Look at the moon," she said. She thought this must be what it's like to be a possom stuck in the headlights.

"It's nearly full, tomorrow night it will be magnificent" he said as he saw her shudder. Before she noticed him gone he returned with a blanket and wrapped her warmly in it. He could feel her contentment and it soothed his anxiety. He watched her watching the moon. _So beautiful in the moonlight _he thought. He took her by the hand and they walked to the end of the wooden jetty. The moons glow bounced off the rippling water. Sookie stood at the very edge of the jetty and looked out into the unending darkness of the forest across the lake, her human eyes unable to detect any light. "What can you see out there?" she asked

"I don't see anything. There is no one out there. Just trees, water, the moon and us."

She closed her eyes and focused on listening to the noises around them. Frogs, water, her own breathing and the steady beat of her heart. "What can you hear that I can't hear?"

"Sookie, why do you wish to know these things?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want to know what it's like to be you" she shrugged.

He embraced her from behind. "You know what it is to be me. You feel what I feel." Their mood was conjoined, they are content and happy. Eric felt a shadow darken her happy mood.

Sookie swallows hard. She looks down at her hands as she pushes her cuticles back, a nervous habit. "Eric?"

"Yes?," he asks, his eyes questioning.

"I'm scared. I have never felt so fragile before. I am truly terrified that forces beyond our control are working against us. I'm scared I am going to loose you."

He tightens his grip around her waist and whispers in her ear, "That's never going to happen, Sookie"

After a long silence, she sighs. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't anything separate us."

"How can you stop what you can't control?"

She felt him smile against her cheek. He firmly believed every man was the master of his own destiny. "Sookie, what does your heart tell you?"

She thought for a moment. "My mind tells me to be smart, it tells me to run and hide. But my heart tells me to follow you."

"But you don't know which to listen to?"

"No."

"Trust your instincts Dearest, mine have never let me down." He said as he stroked her face.

She turned her head and smiled up at him, pushing her happiness through the bond. But she was still afraid, the cause of which had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks and she knew she had to say something. Before she could form the words to speak, Eric spoke.

"Sookie, I have something to tell you."

__

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. Another 5-10 chapters to go.


	11. Chapter 11

NEXT CHAPTER

_She turned her head and smiled up at him, pushing her happiness through the bond. But she was still afraid, the cause of which had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks and she knew she had to say something. Before she could form the words to speak, Eric spoke._

"_Sookie, I have something to tell you."_

She pulled away from him and he let her go. His tone of voice was far from reassuring. She spun around to face him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Lover, I swear. Nothing that can't be quickly put right." he said with more than a hint of swagger. She had no clue as to what he was saying. Eric reached a finger into the front pocket of his jeans and withdrew a small object. With his other hand he grasped Sookie left hand and kissed it. "In my eyes we are husband and wife but I know you don't see it the same way. I am hoping that this ring will change that. I love you Sookie. I want you to wear this ring and be my wife.

Sookie was dumbfounded. The pieces were falling into place. "You've got a lot of nerve, buster! First you trick me into marrying you, which is probably what set off Felipe in the first place, and now you have me here, alone, and you give me a wedding ring? What did you think I was going to do Eric? Squeal with delight and throw myself at you? Well, heres your answer Eric and it's a big 'Fuck You'" she yelled as she stormed off in the direction of the cabin leaving Eric holding the ring. She pushed against the flood of hurt she was feeling, his or hers but probably both. She didn't bother to look back, she knew he wasn't running after her. That thought stopped her in her tracks. _I'm running from him again....dammit to Hell._ She allowed herself a moment to calm down and think before her next action. She turned to face him and saw he was silently contemplating the ring he was still holding.

Eric hadn't thought she would react that way. _Dammit Pam, you said all woman want a ring on their finger._ Fortunatly he had half expected that reaction from her, she had every right to be angry at him, but if he was honest with himself he had hoped she would take the ring without question. He had laid his cards on the table for her to see. Now it was her turn.

"Eric, I.....I'm sorry," she whispered and she meant it. She didn't want to run from him anymore. _Suck it up Sook! He loves you and you love him. Do I? Yeah, I do. I love him_. Her thoughts became crystal clear.

He heard her but he would not look at her. He was done chasing her. It had been fun in the past, the thrill of the chase, but now he wanted, needed, her to come to him. He deposited the ring back in his pocket and began walking back to the cabin. As he passed Sookie he stopped and, looking at his feet, said "So am I Sookie...for every hurt I caused you." He tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Eric, please, look at me" she begged in a near whisper

He couldn't deny her anything. When he looked into her eyes he saw her remorse and sorrow. She could feel waves of emotion flowing between them. Sorrow, anger, regret. It pained her to feel his anguish. _Wait...I can feel him! Holy Hell in a Handbasket_. "Eric, I can feel you. It's like........nothing I have ever felt before. It tingles" she said and then giggled. Eric remained composed, giving her no signs. She had to come to her own realisation. She spoke again, "It is as if every fibre of my being is calling out to you. Like something parted that wants to be made whole again."

If his heart still beat it would have swelled as she said this. He finally spoke. "Now you understand what it is to be me, Sookie, every minute of every day."

"But why do I feel this now and not before. Nothing has changed."

"You have changed. You were not receptive to our bond, meaning what you felt was limited. But now......do not tell me how you feel, rather send it through the bond to me.

And she did. Wave upon wave of emotion crashed into him, so much of it that he actually staggered slightly. He had never felt anything like it before. He opened himself to it and everything he felt flowed back on to her.

"Oh Eric." was all he could say before she crashed into him. Lips pressed hard against lips. A tangle of limbs, hair and clothes. This was real. Really real. What she felt had nearly knocked her off her feet. Wait, she was off her feet, was she falling. No, Eric was carrying her into the cabin. Before she could blink, they were in their bedroom together. Eric undressed with vampiric swiftness, then all but ripped the clothes from Sookie slender frame. He lay her down gently on the bed and rested himself on top of her. He stroked a lock of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. He held her face between his two huge hands and gazed at her, the way a doting parent does a child. Sookie lay her hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him. They lay there in each others arms, pushing and expanding the bond between them. They were talking to each other without saying a word. She was lost in the moment when she heard Eric uttering sweet nothings to her but when she saw his lips weren't moving she couldn't hide her anxiety from him. She had to tell him.

"Sookie, what's wrong. Something has darkened your eyes."

"I've kept something from you, but I never set out to keep secrets or lie to you. Please promise me nothing will change between us after I have told you this?" She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her naked form. Eric just sat there naked as a jaybird. _A splendid jaybird_ Sookie thought, as her gaze followed Erics trail of wispy hair downwards. She snapped back to attention when Eric spoke.

"Sookie, nothing could change the way I feel about you. I promise nothing will change" he said, with the slightest hint of superiority.

"Okay, Eric I.....um, well" she said and then stopped.

"Out with it!" he said, motioning with his hands.

"Okay, okay," she said, shaking herself and flexing her fingers in a effort to phsyce herself up, "I...I can kinda, well sort of, sometimes...."

"Read vampire minds?" he said with a little smirk.

Sookie shot daggers at him with one look. "You already knew?" She felt deflated.

"Mmmmm kinda, well sort of" he said, mocking her own words. She felt a wave of relief and the tension she had filled the room with dissapated. Eric had wondered when she might make mention of this little quirk of hers.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Rhodes. I guessed that you read Henriks thoughts, not those of his lawyer." There was one thing he had always wanted to know. "Sookie, have you ever heard my thoughts?"

She glanced away from him as her cheeks reddened. "Yes" was all she could say.

"Tell me," he said, more curious than cautious, "What did you hear?"

She was silent for a moment as she took stock of the situation. She had always expected this moment to be her last, when the vamps found out she could read their minds. But she felt at ease with Eric. She had once feared and hated him vehemently. She doubted she could ever feel that way about him again. Once you were in Sookie Stackhouses' heart, you never left. The guard she had spent her whole life putting up had, in 24 hours, come crashing down. And it was her Viking Vampire that had weilded the sledgehammer.

"I'm sure you'll think there is more to it but it was the night you staked Longshadow." she peeked up at him to gauge his expression but he was still wearing the smirk. _Sometimes he is so self satisfied!_

His thoughts drifted back to that night. Being a vampire as he was, his memory was impeccable and he recalled the night without flaw. His thoughts, he remembered, had mostly been of the blonde human woman sitting in his office. How wonderful she smelled. How she would look flushed and moaning underneath him. "And what did you hear?" he wondered.

"You were thinking that you could make me do anything you wanted just by threatening Bill or a loved one. You wanted to use and manipulate me for your own designs"

Eric face fell for an instant than he laughed out loud. "What's so funny, Eric?" she asked, slightly miffed at his jovial attitude.

"My dear Sookie, trust you to hear my thoughts at the exact moment I am thinking of something other than fucking you senseless!"

"Okay, it's not that funny. Stop laughing! I'm trying to be serious Eric!"

"Sorry Love, please continue. Was that the only time you have heard me?"

"No, I also heard you at the orgy I took you too."

"Oh yes, I remember that night." He said as her ran his hand up her thigh, waggling his brows at her, adding a suggestive wink. "Tell me Lover, did you again hear me plotting your demise?" he said oh-so-suggestively

"I don't think I want to tell you now."

"Okay, I'll play nice. Can I ask you have you heard any other Vampires? Bill Compton perhaps?" he asked with hint of jealously.

"Ah, no," she said before a reflective pause, "Maybe if I _**had**_ heard his thoughts...."

"Don't Sookie, do not blame yourself for Comptons' weak character."

"I don't. And I don't regret any of it. It all brought me to this moment and this is where I want to be. It's not the dream I had as a little girl of a wonderful husband and gorgeous children. I grew out of that when I saw that I could have so much more. Excitement beyond a hum-drum Louisiana life, travel to exotic places, mixing with people who aren't afraid of me."

"I hope I have fufilled your childhood dream of a obtaining a wonderful husband?" he asked jokingly though Sookie could sense he needed validation.

"Yes, Eric, you have been and you will be a wonderful husband." she said, smiling as she held out her left hand.

Eric looked down at her outstretched hand. Quick as a wink he had retreived the ring from his pants pocket and returned to their bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it reverently.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you wear this ring and be my wife?"

"Yes, I will." She found if strange that she was happier than she had ever been before. She wished she hadn't fought so hard against Eric for so long. All the running she did had only made her more miserable. _Had I yeilded to him long ago would the situation be any different_? _Maybe this whole deal with Felipe wouldn't have unfolded as it has._She felt a sudden pang of guilt when she realised a lot of this was her fault. Her damn bull-headedness and naivity had seen her compromise her own and Erics safety. _But would I want it any other way? Had it happened sooner would Eric and I have come to our 'understanding'? I doubt it. I would just be his retinue and a fuck probably. Doesn't bear thinking about._

Eric stared into the middle distance as he contemplated what to say next. "I understand your desire for children Sookie. My wife, I mean my first wife Aude, she loved children. I remember her heartbreak when she lost two of our children at birth."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It was too long ago. How can anyone hold on to a hurt for that long? Not I."

They held each other gaze until Sookie looked down shyly at her hands. "I have already resigned myself to the fact that I will never have children"

"Why, there are ways you can have a child. I will give you everything you need and I will provide for your children."

"No, I cannot and I will not bring a child into my world. I have been close to death more times than I can recall. I can't have a child knowing full well the kind of life it would live. I have a hard enough time keeping myself alive, let alone a child. If I want this life, then something has to give. I can't have my cake and eat it too." she said as a rogue tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sookie," he said reaching out to her and swallowing her in his embrace, "I would give you anything your heart desired if you were to ask."

Sookie only wanted one thing and she let her body do the talking. When the sun rose they both slept like the dead.

_In her dreams, Sookie found herself sitting at a table. She looked around and realised it was the restaurant that Eric had taken her to when she had been introduced to her Great Grandfather Niall. When her gaze returned to the table, the empty chair opposite her had been filled._

_*************_

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. Sorry for the delay in posting._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter than normal. Hope it makes sense.**

Chapter 12

_In her dreams, Sookie found herself sitting at a table. She looked around and realised it was the restaurant Eric had taken her too when she had been introduced to her Great grandfather Niall. When her gaze returned to the table, the empty chair opposite her had been filled._

"_Niall" she gasped, "what is this? Am I still dreaming?"_

_Niall smiled at her warmly. "My child" he said, taking her left hand and patting it. He notices the ring Sookie is wearing. "Marriage suits you dearest Sookie. To answer your question, yes, this is a dream, of sorts. As I already told you there are many windows between our worlds though which I can reach you. I thought you would be more relaxed if we spoke in a familiar setting" _

"_Do you have something to tell me?"_

"_My child, you must listen to me. Coming into your life was a selfish action on my part. I believed I could make them accept you, but I was wrong"_

"_Do you mean Dermot and his followers?"_

"_Yes, his followers have ceded to me, but Dermot did not return home. He is waiting for you."_

"_He still wants to kill me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that why you're here? To warn me?"_

"_Partly. You have a choice to make Sookie. You have denied it long enough. Your Viking knows it too. That is why he brought you here."_

"_Choice? What do I have to choose?" she said shrilly, her voice getting louder as the room began to dim. "Niall? Answer me" she screamed. Everything went black and she thought she was dead._

"_Sookie?"_

"_Eric, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here, wake up!"_

Sookie sat bolt upright, sweat coating her body. She looked around her and found she was still in bed, Eric looming over her. "Sookie, you had a nightmare"

"No, I didnt. It was something else. It was Niall. He came to warn me."

Eric was instantly on edge. That damn fairy. "What did he say to you?"

"He....he warned me..about Dermot. Dermot is still coming for me."

"Even if Dermot could track you here, there is no way he can hurt you. This box we are in is cast iron. There is no way he will get in."

"Niall also said I had a choice to make but I have no idea what he as talking about. He said you knew all about it. What did he mean when he said I had to choose? Eric?"

"I didn't want to do it like this Lover but I won't lie to you. I brought you here so you could not run from me. When we fled your home I crossed a line. When Felipe finds us he will not allow me to live.

"You lied to me. You said we would be safe here but we're not."

"Hush Lover, I told you what I knew to be true at the time. But now it seems that Victor and Felipe have been working together to eliminate me. I suspected Felipe's involvement but I thought it best to 'play dumb'. Your shifter has been working with us. I am sorry I could not tell you these things earlier.

He brought Sam into this. Unbelieveable! "But what if they find us first? There'll be vamps everywhere looking for us. It's only a matter of time before they find and kill us"

"No, there is a bounty on _my_ head. As far as vampire law is concerned, fleeing with you is tantamount to theft and treason. You, on the other hand, are to unique to waste."

"That's just crazy"

"That is the vampire way Sookie. You are mine and as I owe fealty to Felipe, so do you."

"Now you are starting to sound like Bill," she instantly regretted her words when he sneered at her. "I just mean, you are not the type to roll over so easily."

"I do what needs to be done."

"Well, how do we get out of this"

"That is entirely up to you Sookie. As Niall told you, it is you who must choose"

"What? Why do I have to decide what to do. I don't know anything about political strategies and armed combat"

He just laughed. "Sookie, this is all about you. It has always been about you. I have called the shots up until now and it has kept you safe. First at a distance then as your bonded. But my luck has run out. If I hope to live through this I must hand you over to Felipe. Unfortunately there is no guarantee he will allow me live.

"Then we have to kill them all, to save ourselves"

"Ah my dearest Sookie, my vengeful goddess is rising," he beamed at her, "but no, you will not participate in the slaughter. If this is your wish then I will rally my people and prepare for battle.

"But I want to stay with you. You can't go." Suddenly she felt the same feeling she had during their lovemaking and it terrified her. A chasm was falling away at her feet and Eric was on the other side, unreachable. ""No, don't go! You can't. If you go now, you wont come back. I love you Eric, you can't leave me, not now we have found each other!

"Sookie, I have to end this or we will never be safe."

"Can't you just bargain with them, pay a fine or something?"

"No, as King, Felipe must be seen as a firm ruler or his power will be undermined. He must show no mercy."

"Then we can run. Surely there are places we can go?"

"Would you really run with me? Always hiding, living a half life? The world is only so big Sookie. We would be caught eventually, and the punishment would be far worse the longer we try to run.

"But....if we can't fight them and we can't run....what can we do?" She felt hopeless

"There is a way I could end all this right now."

"What is it? I has to be better than taking on Felipe and Victor."

His stare drilled into her. She suddenly realised what he meant. "Eric, I don't want to be a vampire."

"The only other option open to us is this; I drain you dry and let you die a merciful death in my arms."

She was aghast. She got off the bed and backed away from him. "What...what are you saying? Eric, this is me, Sookie! You wouldn't do that to me....would you?" Her fear was apparent.

"Consider the alternative. Running and hiding for the rest of your life or would you rather be bonded to Felipe as his servant and his mistress.........?"

"Don't......"she whispered. She could almost feel the imaginary collar around her neck. She swallowed hard.

"......You would never see daylight nor the stars again....."

"Eric, please, stop" she begged

".....He will force your submission. If you where a man he would simply beat you until you begged for mercy. But woman are much more fun to break. Shall I tell you what I have heard of Felipes' sexual appetite?"

"No! Oh God please, no!" she cried. His heart was breaking for her but he ignored her pleas and continued unabated

"You will be an empty shell for him to fill. Once he has broken you he will turn you. He will make you _**his**_for eternity, Sookie."

"Please Eric, stop, I can't......" she was gasping for breath and on the verge of a panic attack. She drew in a huge breath and screamed.

"Why are you telling me this?" she yelled

Eric, still naked, flew off the bed and pinned her in place by holding her upper arms. "I have sheltered you and protected you long enough," he said right in her face, "I tell you this so you will finally see the world for what it really is"

"What...?" she said in disbelief.

"There are no easy choices Sookie. Most of us are lucky to even have a choice. I wasn't given a choice. I did not give Pam a choice. You have made many of the choices that have shaped your life and brought you to this moment. Many you may regret but most you won't. Right now, you need to choose again. Do you choose to live or do you choose to die?

"I can't... I" she whispered. Sorrow flowed out of her.

He picked her up and held her against the wall, her arms still pinned. Her eyes were wide and searched his face for any sign of compassion.

"_I can finish it now. I can end your suffering and mine! But you must choose_!" he demanded. She sobbed louder. Her mind was spinning through all the options. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her impulse was to kick and scream at him but her body wouldn't obey. Some deeper part of her spoke up and told her this had been a long time coming and it was inevitable.

"Answer me" he roared, "Fuck this, if I thought you this weak I would have ended you long ago. I put my own existence on the line to keep you alive. I will ask you again. _**Live or die?**_

"I'm sorry, I can't." she said meekly. Ever with her vision blurred with tears she could see his eyes darken.

"I'm sorry too" he said. His eyes went wide as his fangs came down. He sunk his fangs into her neck and drew deeply. Draught after draught he drew from her body.

"Eric, please don't do this! Let me go, please let me go" she begged quietly but she was powerless to stop it now. The thrall of her Fae blood overcame him and he drank deeply. As Eric heard her heart beat become dangerously slow, he drew back and looked at his lover again.

"Please Sookie, please." he begged

Sookie looked into his eyes and tried to focus her vision. "Please, let me go" she whispered before she closed her eyes for the last time. The essential spark was gone.

Eric felt their blood bond fracture and it floored him completely. He fell to the floor and roared in agony. He writhed and churned on the floor of the cabin for hours on end, unable to stand, to run, to ease the pain. Finally, when he sensed dawn was approaching, he was able to stand and walk. Eric gathered her up and left the cabin with her, setting it alight before his flew into the nigt with his dead lover. He returned to Bon Temps and placed Sookie back in her bed as the first rays of the dawn lit the tops of the trees. He placed a last kiss on her cold lips before he walked outside. He removed his clothing and welcomed the dawn for the first time in 1000 years. As his flesh blackened and flaked away he saw wisps of blonde hair and the smell of sunshine. Sookie, his lover, took his hand and led him away.

"_I am sorry I had to show you this child"_

"_Niall? Please God, tell me I am still dreaming"_

"_It was not a dream but rather a vision of what is to come."_

"_I can't let it happen."_

_*#^(*&(*&(*^)%%$#!$##^^&)()_)_)*(*&*%^#$_

_**Next chapter up within a week.** _


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry folks - I know I said this chapter would be up ALOT sooner but I wanted it to be perfect. I'm not 100% happy with it but I say "near enough is good enough!" Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes! All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Alexander Skarsgaard is still tied to my bed so season 3 will have to wait!

Chapter Thirteen

"_I am sorry I had to show you this child"_

"_Niall? Please God, tell me I am still dreaming"_

"_It was not a dream but rather a vision of what is to come."_

"_I can't let it happen."_

Her eyes shot open as she jolted out of sleep. Sookie clutched at her chest as she gasped for air. She looked down at Eric, still dead to the world beside her, and clutched his arm just to make sure he was really there. She felt the cool hardness of his arm and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was awake, _really awake_, now.

She looked at the little alarm clock beside the bed. It read 3.45pm. Nightfall was a few hours away. She looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping figure of Eric. Tears pricked her eyes and she let them flow down her cheeks. Memories of the vision Niall showed her came flooding back. She had not only seen it all unfold before her but she had felt it all too. As Eric had drawn the blood out of her, she had felt helpless to stop it, betrayed by the man she loved. But even with her last breath she had still loved him. Her death had felt similar to a cold breeze moving up her body. Then there was no more pain and she was no more. All she could see was Eric. But when she saw what happened to Eric her heart broke anew. The bond was broken and so was he. How could he live on when the part of him that made him alive was now dead. Over and over again she heard him scream, "Why was I not enough for you??".

She began questioning herself. _How could she do that to Eric? Let him suffer and end himself because of her. Have I been selfish?_ _In some ways, yes, but I don't know any other way. I have been on my own most of my life. I put myself first out of habit not out of selfishness. That is my self preservation mechanism. But how could he think he was not enough for me. He is everything to me. He is prepared to die for me but am I prepared to do the same for him?_

But how could she submit to becoming a Vampire. She loved him and wanted to be with him but she had always told herself she never wanted to be one of them. Whenever the subject of her mortality had arisen she had changed the subject. If she was honest with herself, just the idea of thinking about it terrified her. She had always stuck by her wish to die a human death and smiled her 'crazy Sookie' smile, like she was alright with growing old and feeble while her vampires remained unchanged. She felt a pang of jealousy she had never allowed herself to feel before. Was she really okay with it? The fragile and finite life of a mortal? A pain in her chest told her she really wasn't okay with it. She wasn't sure a human lifetime was enough for her anymore.

_What if I asked Eric to turn me? What would happen to me? I would look like this for eternity. Not a bad thing as I'm young and attractive. I would have to drink blood. Alot of blood. Yuck. Though being a vampire I guess I would suddenly crave it like I do chocolate when I have PMS. Eric doesn't much like bottled blood but he drinks it down when it's the only option. Many vamps have mentioned that fresh blood is far superior. Eric never killed his 'meals', and honestly I could never kill someone just to feed._"That seems similar to suddenly becoming a vegetarian. I just couldn't live with out meat so I can understand that aspect of it," Sookie paused and thought on her last comment to herself. "Huh, that's interesting." she said to herself. Sookie had never before allowed herself to think through these ideas, rather she had pushed them for her mind like any other impulsive desire. She found it quite liberating so she let her mind wander further. _Would I still be Sookie Stackhouse, waitress? Not sure Sam would ever talk to me again if I was turned. I guess I could tend bar at Fangtasia. Hope I don't kill myself off!_ She laughed out loud to herself and it echoed off the walls.

"Would I still be Sookie Stackhouse, telepath? I have no answer to that. As I am part Fairy, what would happen if I was made vampire? Would I be a super-vampire? Somehow I don't see myself donning blue spandex. Would I still be telepathic or would my changing into a vampire allow me to read the minds of the undead? Who knows? I hope to God that it wouldn't be the latter. That would be the worst thing imaginable. Would my personality change if I became a vampire?" She had never known anyone before they were made Vampire. Her cousin Hadley didn't count as she barely knew her to begin with. She knew vampires weren't completely cold hearted and made of stone. She could never have fallen for Eric or Bill if that were the case. If anything they feel emotions more keenly that humans. Her stomach growled in protest so she went about making herself a light dinner consisting of a grilled chicken sandwich. She took her meal into the media room and browsed the hundreds of DVDs while she ate. Eric certainly had an extensive and eclectic collection. His book selves were much the same. Sookie did notice that a large portion of the DVDs and novels were ones she liked. She couldn't pass that off as coincidence. Eric knew her pretty damn well and it made her smile despite the the weight of her thoughts. She settled into the couch with book but after reading the first paragraph several times she gave up and fell into her thoughts again. She tried to imagine life as a vampire. She would be Eric's child and, like Pam, she would be forever bound to him. She hated that idea but Pam didn't seem to mind, after all Eric allowed her to leave when she pleased. She had told me once that she returned Eric out of loyalty not because she had been commanded to.

She yawned and looked at the clock. 5.06pm. Not long until Eric woke. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She had done a lot of thinking and now she was armed with the knowledge and perspective she needed. She was ready to talk this through with Eric, though she felt it was pointless in a way as she knew what had to happen. But she still needed to talk about it, with him. She stepped into the shower stall and enjoyed the hot spray on her face. Nothing like a hot shower to make you feel brand new. She continued thinking about Vampires and what it would be like to become one. She realises quite suddenly that she wasn't tense. Rather she felt quite relaxed thinking about it. She was ready to do this.

As she emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of heat and steam, she saw Eric stir and sit up. He turned his attention to her and she saw his fangs fully down. It seemed strange to her until she looked down and realised she was naked. Her mind had been preoccupied. Before she could take a full intake of breath Eric was bearing own on her. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the nearest wall, lifting her hips to meet his as her legs automatically wound around him. She knew she needed to discuss a lot of things tonight but for a little while she wanted to forget about them. She pushed her chest forward, rivulets of water trickling down her breasts and over her stomach. She offered herself to him and he gratefully accepted. Their lips met and a battle of tongues ensued. He held her firmly in place as she roughly grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Her stubbornness and fierce determination stoked his own fiery nature. He pulled back from the kiss and ran his fingers through her wet hair. Their heated gaze met as her thrust into her hot centre without warning, drawing a strangled cry from Sookie. He held her gaze, daring her not to look away, as he pounded into her. Her slick folds aided his relentless rhythm. As her climax drew closer, her eyes glazed over and began to close. Desperate to draw her back he whispered "Look at me, lover." Her eyes snapped open and focused sharply on his. As her orgasm crashed over her she cried out his name. The pounding of her heart and the pulsing heat between her thighs drove him over the edge. He broke their gaze as he sank his fangs into her neck, drawing deeply, as his fingers instinctively dug into her arms.

"Eric, be gentle" she begged.

At that he retracted his fangs and licked her wounds, sealing them. Touching his forehead to hers, he wished he could hear her thoughts. Her hot skin burned him but he could not let her go. He stiffened inside her and he sighed to himself.

"Lover," he said, low and husky, "you torment me. Why can I never be sated? I will never tire of you." He looked into her rich blue eyes as noticed they possessed an added depth. He examined the bond and felt many new sensations coming from his bonded.

"Sookie, are you well? Something is different. What has happen?" he released her from his grasp and led her to the bed where they sat facing each other.

"Yes, something happened while we slept. I had a dream that wasn't a dream. Niall came to me and he told me many things."

"Tell me everything," he said, suddenly serious. Nothing involving Niall was ever good.

"He told my very little and most of it was cryptic. He did, however, show me once possible path that lay ahead."

"And where did that path lead you."

"Us. It led _us_ to our deaths, Eric."

Nothing else could have shocked him more. "You said he showed you, yes? Explain, please" he asked. He was getting that sinking feeling.

"Niall showed me what was to happen today if I refused....to be turned by you." She was watching for his reaction to her words when Eric cut off the blood bond completely. When Sookie felt it drop she jerked back instinctively, giving herself whiplash. She reached out and grasped his arm before he could move away. Closing her eyes she focused her mind on his. Eric knew he could simply move away from her but he was curious to know if she could read his mind intentionally. He placed her other hand on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. The silent void of his mind grew louder as background thoughts and memories plowed into her. She pushed them aside as she heard him calling her name. _Sookie, I'm so sorry. I did all I could for us. This is all that is left._He let his end of the blood bond open again and Sookie was shocked by how much fear and trepidation she felt coming from him.

"Eric" she whispered. "It's okay." she said as she drew him into an embrace. After a long moment she pulled back and spoke again. "In the vision Niall showed me I was scared, still so scared, and I refused you. You gave me a choice when you didn't have to. But I let you down. I wasn't strong enough or brave enough to carry on. You drained me right here in this room. This is where I died. The bond, it broke and you fell and screamed, over and over. It broke my heart Eric. I'm so sorry. Sorry for not trusting you, sorry for not believing you and for not loving you until it was almost to late. You are enough for me, I swear. You are everything to me.

Her string of heart broken apologies shook him to the core. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," he crooned in her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. "Tell me what happened after that?"

"You took me home and put me into my bed in Grans' old room. You kissed me sweetly. Then you......you...." but she couldn't get the words out.

"Met the Dawn?" he said in a near whisper as he looked past her into empty space, his eyes misted with blood.

She began sobbing heavily now, tears streaking down her cheeks and falling onto Eric's chest. "You saw me in the sunlight. You took my hand and I led you away from the flames.

"You believe what Niall showed you to be true?"

"Yes, of course! Why would he lie to me?"

"I believe he has told you the truth also. Sookie we are in grave danger. I must apologise for keeping you in the dark but it was necessary. I knew what was going to happen. I tried to stop it but it was futile. All I could do was delay it. Felipe was to be in Bon Temps the evening after you were rescued from the fairies. He was to take you back to Nevada for 'safe keeping'. He believed I had failed in keeping you safe. But as you now know it was all his doing. I managed to keep them away. I had your witch friend work a spell to keep Felipe at bay.

"Amelia? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I asked her not to. I did what was best for everyone concerned. I sent her home to New Orleans where she would be safe."

"So you delayed them some? So what? It didn't stop them coming back. If you turn me, how is that going to stop them. If I am still telepathic, God forbid, Felipe will still want me. And he will kill you for turning me without his permission!" she said. She saw Eric swallow hard when, of course, he had no need to. Eric was again keeping something from her. "What is it? Tell me, Eric!"

"I spoke to Niall before he left. I asked him about turning you and he wasn't at all surprised. He informed me that you would not be the first part-Fae to become a vampire."

"So he knows what would happen when vamp and fairy blood combine?"

"Yes, to a point. Niall was unsure if any of these 'Changelings', as he called them, had been telepathic."

"What did he say of these Changelings? What happened to them?"

"Nothing. They became vampires. Nothing especially Fairy-like about them."

"Well that doesn't help me. I need to know what will happen with this" she said, tapped her forehead.

"Sookie, Niall told me something else. I am not sure what to do with this information. Maybe I should have told you earlier. Maybe it's completely irrelevant."

"For God's sake! Tell me!"

"Niall did not believe your telepathy to be related to your fairy blood as it is not a skill the Fae possess."

"What? I think that is pretty damn relevant! Why didn't he tell me about this?"

"I don't know Sookie. In my experience when a human becomes a vampire, they die. Maybe your gift, being part of your human side, will die too?"

"I guess that would make sense. But every time I have had an infusion of vampire blood my 'gift' gets stronger hence why I can sometimes hear your thoughts. I don't know. I'm terrified that it will go wrong and I will be worse off as a vampire. What would happen to me, Eric, when...if....I became a vampire?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I be a blood thirsty vamp, happy to kill any human who crosses my path or will I still be me?"

"Blood thirsty, oh yes, you will be thirsty, very thirsty. But no, I don't believe you would ever kill anyone and be happy about it weather you are human or vampire. Becoming a vampire changes _**what**_ you are, but not _**who**_you are. Sookie listen to me and I will tell you of my experience. After I was turned by Appius I feared my own loss of humanity. Sure, I had killed countless foe on the battlefield but that was to keep myself and my kinsmen alive. Some would say being a vampire is not much different. To kill to survive. That was the problem for me. In the heat of battle I had enjoyed the fight but I never took pleasure in the kill. As a vampire I was expected to enjoy killing. It took many decades until I mastered the 'little drink', leaving no need to kill a victim. It was then I began to enjoy myself. A little drink here, a drink there mixed with a whole lot of sex. No humans died at my hands unless it was for my own protection. But those early mistakes haunted me, when I wasn't strong enough to stop myself without my Makers help." He fell into to his thoughts for a long moment before Sookies' warm touch on his arm brought him back to the present.

"The point I am trying to make is that being made a vampire didn't make me a blood thirsty killer from day one. It took centuries for my humanity to whither, _but only because I let it_. Vampires can go either way over their long lives. They can grow cold and bitter as the world they once lived in passes them by, nurturing a hate and contempt for all humanity because it is easier to hate that which excludes you. Or a vampire can watch as the human race progresses over time; changing, exploring, discovering. They can study human nature and come to see it a something beautiful and powerful yet fragile, something to be cherished and enjoyed."

"It was time, and old hurts, that caused me to become cold and contemptuous. But the night you, Lover, walked into Fangtasia, I felt something I had not felt in many centuries. _Curiosity_. Later on, as i got to know you I began to feel something else. _The thrill of the chase_. _The hunt, the seduction, the conquest_. And that then evolved into something much, much deeper. I found that my heart loved you before my head had any idea."

"Same here" she said as they smiled at each other.

"I cannot, will not, live without you Sookie. I wish things could...." She silenced him with the lightest of kisses. Her kisses moved along his jaw and up his neck. She whispered in his ear.

"I know. It's okay. Everything will be okay soon." She pulled back and held his gaze. "I'm ready Eric." she said as she turned her head and bared her throat.

Erics' fangs ran down as he struggled to contain his desire for her. This glorious creature before him was laying down her life for him. She was his hearts desire fulfilled. His euphoria flooded the bond making Sookie smile. He placed his hands on either side of her face and turned her to look at him. "Sookie, I wish to give you a gift greater then eternity"

She couldn't help but be confused and a little hurt. She feared suddenly that he would not turn her. _But I want this. I want him always and forever._

He felt her flutter of emotions. He pushed his love and calm through the bond. "I wish to give you what I never had. One last day in the sun. Go and greet the dawn, enjoy your last day in the warmth of the sun. When twilight arrives we will have each other forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Erics' fangs ran down as he struggled to contain his desire for her. This glorious creature before him was laying down her life for him. She was his hearts desire fulfilled. His euphoria flooded the bond making Sookie smile. He placed his hands on either side of her face and turned her to look at him. "Sookie, I wish to give you a gift greater then eternity"**

**She couldn't help but be confused and a little hurt. She feared suddenly that he would not turn her. _But I want this. I want him always and forever. _He felt her flutter of emotions. He pushed his love and calm through the bond. "I wish to give you what I never had. One last day in the sun. Go and greet the dawn, enjoy your last day in the warmth of the sun. When twilight arrives we will have each other forever."**

Chapter 14

(Einin - pro a-neen. meaning "little bird")

Eric didn't need the blood bond to tell him that Sookie was a little scared of the day ahead of her. As they lay in bed together, their arms and legs entwined, Eric let his contentment flow freely through the bond. He heard a small giggle come from Sookie and he glanced over at her, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry Baby, just thinking to myself." she said

"What are you thinking about Lover?" he asked

"Just wondering what to do with my last day in the sun. My stomach is telling me to pig-out big time but the rest of me just wants to sunbathe all day long."

"Do both. I wish I could watch you stuff your self silly, then sunbathe in the nude" he said with sinfully and he stroked her naked behind.

"Nude! No way. What if someone sees me?"

Eric turned towards her and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down at her and cocked one eyebrow. Sookie thought to herself that Eric could have whole conversations only using his eyebrows. "That is not likely Sookie, my Dear. Make the most of your day, do what ever you please."

"Eric, can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course"

"If you had been given one last day to do as you please before your were turned, what would you have done?"

He sighed involuntarily. Weather she knew it or not Sookie was asking, in a roundabout sort of way, if he had any regrets. Having regrets are a waste of time when one knows full well nothing can change the past. He decided to humour her though. He thought for a few minutes.

"Had Appius allowed me one last day in the sun I would have swam in the ocean, under the hot summer sun. I would have frolicked with my children and relished the way the sunlight light up their blonde hair. I would have gotten thoroughly drunk on mead and fucked my wife senseless." when he had finished speaking he realised with a start that, for the first time in 1000 years, he felt regret and loss. He had taken all those things for granted and only now that he admitted it to himself did he find some sense of peace.

After spending the remaining few hours of night between the sheets, Eric alerted Sookie to the dawns approach.

"It's time for you to go Lover. I promise you that this day will be the last one we spend apart."

Sookie dressed herself quickly in a sun dress and shawl. She wanted to look extra nice, almost like she was dressing up for someone important. Not someone but something. She brushed her hair out, leaving it down. She leaned over Eric and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"See you soon, Husband."

Sookie locked the steel door behind her and after climbing up the 'escape hatch', she entered the security code Eric had told her and the whole system was activated. They may be out in the middle of nowhere but she was still security-minded. Sookie walked out onto the porch and took a deep breath of fresh morning air. _Nothing quite like it_, she thought. She caught many scents on the morning air. Pine, bluebells and a slight fishy smell from the lake. She ambled slowly down the jetty and stood still at the end. The air was crisp so she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed the backs of her arms. Shawl or no shawl, it was still cold. Breathing in fresh air and feeling the cold. Two thing she never thought much about until now. She turned her attention to the far side of the lake, being east, and watched as the sky grow lighter. Her thoughts drifted and her eyes looked into the middle distance until the were quickly drawn to the horizon. Wisps of cloud, invisible in the dark of pre-dawn, were lit up with pastel shades of yellow, pink and orange, and other in-between colours she had no name for. The colours became more intense as the crown of the morning sun rose above the mountains, sending sparkles of sunlight through the dense trees. She blinked quickly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the intense light. As the cusp of the sun rose above the tree line, she let out a sigh, not realising she had been holding her breath. The sun rose quicker than she expected. _Such is life. Over before it's begun,_she thought. When the sun was clear of the trees it's fiery warmth flood Sookies face and she relished it. _I will never forget this. _She sat at the end of the jetty for some time, watching and listening to the world waking up. When her stomach growled she decided it was time to eat.

She made her way back into the cabin and down into the underground hideaway. She had a good rummage through the refrigerator, finding it remarkably well stocked in her favourite foods. If she didn't already know what was going on, she would be highly suspicious. Smoked chicken, chocolate cake, pecan pie, iced tea, sirloin steak, an ice cold bottle of Gordan's Gin and some tonic water to name a few. And that was just the fridge. Not a minute after she finished her smoked chicken and brie sandwich she helped herself to a large piece of pie. She thought to herself, _I thought was supposed to die first then go to heaven, but here I am._ She began making eyes at the chocolate cake.

After she had suitable stuffed herself with no room for even another sliver of cake she decided to get out in the sun and enjoy her favourite pastime. Sunbathing. She hadn't brought a bathing suit with her but knowing Eric he had thought of everything. After opening several drawers, she found a shimmery blue two-piece bikini and put it on. She grabbed a blanket and headed topside once again. She situated herself back at the end of the jetty and lay down, letting the warm late morning sun smother her. When she was well and truly baked she flipped over. Not 20 minutes had passed when something occurred to her. She tensed up and opened her eyes. She couldn't pinpoint the cause of her concern but she felt like she was being _watched_. She made a quick survey of the surrounding area and heard no humans. She scolded herself quietly and settled back to bathing. Her eyes hadn't been closed long were she felt a shadow pass over her, blocking the sun. She bolted to her feet and found herself face to face with her brother Jason, but it wasn't her brother at all.

"Dermot!"

"Hello Sookie, my dearest niece, how have you been?" he said with an unmistakable sneer.

"Get the hell away from me!" she said, fear holding her rigid

"You and I both know that no one is coming to rescue you this time." She knew it was true but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Why me? Why do you want me dead?"

"You and all the other filthy half-bloods need to be exterminated"

She had him talking and she felt emboldened

"You hypocrite! You are half human and half Fae. Why don't you kill yourself and leave me alone to deal with the heritage we never asked for.

"I plan on laying down my life but only after the last half-blood is dead.

"But why? What am I to you?

"We shouldn't exist! The Fae and humans should not be able to mate. The Fae are dying and being replaced by half-bloods like us. It must be stopped if the Fae are to survive."

He moved towards her

"Wait, please wait."

"I'm not here to kill you niece. I'm here to make sure the Vampire turns you."

"What? How did you....?"

"I have been watching you. And him. The vampire is crafty. I'll give him that. He has pulled this off with limited time and resources.

"Yeah, well..."

They looked at each other silently. He sighed suddenly and dipped his head. When he looked up at Sookie again, his eyes were wet with tears. Sookie was taken aback. She was extremely uncomfortable with her would-be assassin crying in her presence. But being in her nature, she couldn't _not_ care.

"Umm, are you okay?"

"You look like her"

"What? I look like who?"

"Einin. My human mother. Your great-grand mother. You are the very image of her." His admission shocked her and she was at a loss for words. Sookie found herself imagining what her great grandmother was like, now she could put a face to the name. Einin. It sounded beautiful.

"Tell me about her" she was genuinely interested. When else would she get a chance to know about her real family tree. Dermot found he wasn't shocked or angry at her for asking. For the first time in centuries he had the urge to speak of his mother without hatred or shame. He simply wanted to remember her.

"My mother was everything good. Innocent and loving. But her people didn't see it like that. You know Fintan and I are, were, twins. We were born in an area now known as Caherciveen in the south west of Ireland. This was before your Vikings people came to our shores. Her people told of how she appeared one day as a young woman, barefoot and pregnant, unable to tell them where she came from. Our mother was alone in raising us. Niall flitted back and forth at his own convenience between worlds. We lived alone and isolated, shunned and feared by the locals. Her people ostracized her for what she was. They knew she was different from the beginning. Nowadays humans turn a blind eye to things they don't understand and they pretend it doesn't exist. Back then anything unusual or different was hunted and destroyed. They actually thought she was a witch! Ha! When my brother and I were still boys my mother realised I had the same abilities as she. She feared for our safety and tried to flee with us. But her people would not let her leave the village for fear she would mate with some other poor man." He wasn't sure if he should say anymore but he saw Sookie was intrigued.

"It must have been hard raising two children on her own."she said trying to sympathize

He snorted. "Stupid girl" he said under his breath. "She could read minds."

Sookie was stunned. What Niall had told Eric was true. Her telepathy _was_ a human trait.

"What happened to Einin?"

"The people who took her in turned against her. They feared what they did not understand. She knew they were coming for her so she sent Fintan and I deep into the forest, hoping Niall would find us. After several days we returned to the village under the cover of night. Our small hut had been raised to the ground. We found our mother hanging from a great Oak tree. She had been burned alive. We were alone and scared so we fled back to the forest. After some days, Niall found us and took us back to the Fae realm. Life wasn't much better there. Your grandfather Fintan was more Fae than I and passed easily amongst them. But I am too human for the Fae to accept. Fintan was named Nialls' heir and I was cast aside. I have walked the Earth for centuries searching for my place but there is no home for me. I am tired now. I am too human to wish to live for another 1000 years. It hurts to much to be part of something yet always separated from it.

Sookie was saddened by this. Dermot and her were so alike. In abilities and experiences. She wondered if maybe she was too human for immortatity.

"You are right Sookie. We are not so different." he said reading her mind, which was a new experience for her. "But my life has been shaped by tragedy, rejection and my own self-loathing. Your life may have been shaped by tragedy and rejection also but you had what I never did. The unconditional love of your family, and a home."

"But if Niall wasn't interested in you why was he so desperate to have a relationship with me."

"You really aren't very bright, even by human standards. Because of your telepathy and your resemblance to Einin. I believe he loved her greatly, as Fintan loved your grandmother." he sighed a weary sigh. "I must go now." he said as he looked into the water below the jetty. Without looking up he spoke. "If you are still breathing tomorrow I will come for you." And then he was gone.

The sun continued to beat down on her. After the conversation she had with Dermot she didn't feel much like baking in the sun anymore. She was on edge with all the new information swirling around in her head, looking for a place to settle. She wondered how it should affect her. She thought she should be concerned but she just couldn't make herself care. _As they say 'It's ancient history' she thought to herself._ She turned and, taking a deep breath, she dived into the lake. When the cool water hit her hot skin she felt every inch of her tingle. She felt simply _**alive**_and it felt wonderful. She felt her lungs begin to yearn for oxygen so she kicked hard and popped her head above the water. She looked about. She couldn't keep the silly smile from her lips as she floated on her back with her eyes closed. The moment brought back fond memories of summer vacations with her family. Camping outdoors, hunting with Jason and her Dad, sitting in a dingy with Poppa Stackhouse and trying to catch the **big one!** Then cleaning and gutting the fish with her Mom (not her favourite job). Endless hours spent exploring the forests and swimming in lakes with Jason and Tara. Oh God! Jason!

The real world came crashing back. Jason, Amelia, Tara, Sam, Bill and Pam. Would they know what was going on. Maybe. She would never again see them in the daylight and it crushed her. _Jason's gunna to be awful mad at me and Amelia will be worried sick_. Sookie swam back to shore and ran to the cabin. She was down into the hatch, making darn sure she locked up behind her before she started looking for a phone. When she came up empty, she saw Eric's laptop. She turned it on and waited. When she was ready to type her mind went blank. She didn't know what to write. What do you say when you know your friends and family won't see you alive again. She had so much she wanted to say but in the end she gave up. She buried her face in her hands and cried. After a few minutes of sobbing, her 'pity party for one' came to an end. She realised she had been crying for what her brother and her friends were about to lose. She wasn't crying for what she was losing because she no longer saw it that way. She was gaining a freedom she had always secretly desired and securing a love that would last forever. How could she be sad about that? She gave herself a quick peep talk before she decided what to do next.

_What are some of the things I have never done? Hmm? I have never smoked a cigarette, though I doubt Eric keeps a pack of Camels hidden in the coffee jar! I have never skydived or bungi-jumped. I could probably do those things as a vamp though. As Eric can fly he could take me to 10,000 feet and drop me. Hopefully he could catch me before I hit the ground, not that the impact would kill me. _This thought had her laughing so hard she cried. She walked through the bedroom on her way to the bathroom. She stopped when he saw a sleeping Eric, naked and wrapped in the bedsheets. She knelt over him softly and brushed a stand of hair away from his peaceful face. She knelt there for a few minutes watching him sleep. The realisation dawned on her that this was her last chance to watch him asleep and helpless. As vampires he would always rise before her. _So beautiful, so peaceful_ she thought. She reluctantly left his side and went about grooming herself.

First she shaved her legs and trimmed her downy pubic hair. _No way am I going through eternity with hairy legs!_She washed her hair and went in search of a pair of scissors to trim her ends. Upon opening the second drawer in the kitchen she spied an open packet of Marlboro Reds and a lighter. That's weird. _Does Eric smoke? Can vamps even do that?_She pulled a cigarette from the packet, put it to her lips and lit it like she had seen it done a million times at Merlottes. She sucked hard, the tip glowing red as the smoke hit the back of her throat. She coughed and spluttered as she reached for a bottle of water on the bench beside her. After a few minutes her coughing subsided she tried again. This time she breathed the smoke in deep, held it, then blew it out. "Wow, what a rush!" She said as a wave of dizziness filled her head. She took puff after puff as she found some scissors and returned to the bathroom. When she saw herself in the mirror, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, she laughed. She ended up cutting off more hair than she normally would have, making sure the style was as generic as possible. _Also no way I am going through eternity with the 'Rachael' haircut._She plucked her eyebrows into the perfect shape to suit her face and then trimmed her nails. She checked the time. 5.20pm. Time had once again gotten away from her. She jumped into the shower again to wash away the smell of smoke. When she was washed and dried she began the difficult task of choosing something to wear. The closets contained several dress that Eric (Pam!) must have chosen. Sookie settled for white strapless dress with a matching long sleeved shrug. It looked very similar to the dress she wore the first time she met Eric. _I'm sure he will approve._ She was dressed and outside as the sun dipped below the treeline. She climbed the hill behind the cabin to get a better vantage point and was stunned with the view that lay before her.

Gosh I hope everyone liked this chapter. I thought it was running on too long so I stopped here. The next chapter will be up in a few days.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

_When she was washed and dried she began the difficult task of choosing something to wear. The closets contained several dress that Eric (Pam!) must have chosen. Sookie settled for white strapless dress with a matching long sleeved shrug. It looked very similar to the dress she wore the first time she met Eric. I'm sure he will approve. She was dressed and outside as the sun dipped below the treeline. She climbed the hill behind the cabin to get a better vantage point and was stunned with the view that lay before her. _

The Sun in all its magnificant glory bathed Sookie in it's early evening glow. Streaky clouds were lit up with the most awe inspiring colours. A cool breeze lifted her hair and ghosted down her neck causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Before her lay hills of green as far as she could see. _Untouched,_ was all she could think. "As it was and always will be" she stated to herself. The burning sun settled on the horizon. Its fierce light hurt her eyes but she dared not look away. If this was to be the last time she would ever see the sun, she wanted it burned into her memory. Tears flooded her eyes, blurring her vision. She wished she didn't have to blink, she didn't want to miss a second of it. Even if she wished to end herself one day, it would be at dawn, not dusk, that it happened. This was her last sunset. She was overcome with the desperate need to cling to this moment, to embrace it and never let it go. But she knew that it was impossible. Impossible to hold onto something so much bigger than herself. All she could do was be part of it and trust that the sun would rise again, if not for her, then for someone else. She wiped the tears from her eyes as the sun dipped quickly below the treeline, small glitters of sunlight making it through the dense trees, like sun on rippling water. And then it was gone. She couldn't stifle her gasp as she placed a hand over her chest, as if trying to slow her racing pulse by holding her heart. She glanced around, taking in the first few moments of dusk. The landscape now lay in shadows of indigo and purple. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze again swept over her.

She felt a swell of emotion through the blood bond. _He is awake,_she said to herself. As she turned to walk back downhill, she was struck dumb by what she saw. She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed. As she had been watching her last sunset, a full moon had risen behind her. Sookie could not understand what was holding her in place but she couldn't look away. The moon was huge and it was everything there was. It was the night. She felt a small gust of wind beside her. She looked over her right shoulder to see Eric standing patiently behind her. Words finally formed in her mind. "How have I never seen this before? The Moon, Eric! Look at it."she said, awestruck.

"I know Lover. I forget how it is to see the Moon as a human. It is deep desires, mystery, magic. It is the unknown."

"Yes, it's much more than I ever realised it could be. Looking at it and actually _**seeing**_ it are two very different things"

Eric took her by the hand and led her down the hill and past the cabin.

"Aren't we going in?" she asked.

"Not yet. I thought we would enjoy a few moments together before we...." he trailed off. She knew what he meant though.

They stood at the lakes edge and gazed across the lake. Standing behind her, Eric wrapped his arms around this tiny fragile creature soon to become his Child. That moment couldn't come soon enough for him. He had waited patiently, coveting her for years. He had wanted this but had not planned for it to happen so soon or like this. His true fear though remained in the unknown. _What would happen to her when she rose as a Vampire? She would be changed forever. Would she still be Sookie? She is accepting now but after it is done, will she regret it? Will she turned away from him? _He pushed his worries out of his mind.

The moon had risen higher in the sky and now it was truly night, its brilliant illumination lit up the lake and surrounding forest. "So beautiful" she said. _How could something so scarred and imperfect be so ethereal?_

He looked down at her and smiled to himself. Her softly curling blond locks shone silver in the moonlight, her skin like polished ivory. "Beautiful doesn't begin to describe you"

She looked up at him and smiled. Not so very long ago a comment like that would have made her blush and pull away. But hearing Eric call her beautiful was like the scent of a new rose. A sublime pleasure she would never tire of. She turned to him and, standing on tippy-toes she wrapped her arms around her mammoth of a man. Eric nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. He caught a trace of a familiar smell.

"Sookie! What have you been up too?"

"Sorry! I didn't think you would mind. I only had a couple. I always wanted to try smoking but was scared I'd get hooked." She paused for breath then cocked an eyebrow and asked Eric a question. "Why do you have cigarettes anyway? Since when do you smoke?"

"I have the occasional ciggarette. Don't tell Pam though, she doesn't approve." He said with a sly smile. They both laughed quietly. Suddenly Sookie felt Eric stiffen in her embrace. Through the bond she could fell his alarm as he clutched her tightly. She look at his face but it was unreadable. He was glaring into the woods.

"What is it?" she asked, remembering suddenly her conversation with Dermot. "Eric, there's something I...." But he cut her off.

"I smell Fairy" he said sniffing the air and glancing around.

"It was Dermot" she said, "He only wanted talk to me though."

Eric looked down, searching her eyes for answers. _That fucking Fairy. If he touched one hair on her head so help me God!_. He pulled his thoughts together and got his anger under control. "And what did he say?" he asked.

"He told me about my great-grandmother Einin." Sookie repeated the conversation with Dermot to Eric. "He told me that Einin could read minds. Dermot too."

"He must be hunted down and destroyed"

"No, I don't want that. He and I are more alike than you realise. We are stuck between worlds. Not quite Fairy but not really Human. But we made different choices in how we would live." she paused for thought before speaking again. "He's gone now and he won't be back." She took Erics' hand and tugged him gently. "Come on Baby, I have a few more things I'd like to do before the night is over." she said with a wink. She led him back to the cabin and down the hatch.

Before she could speak Eric was behind her. The look of lust easily readable on his face. He turned her and lifted her onto the kitchen island. He placed himself between her already spread thighs. Grabbing the back of her head he pulled her face to his. He breathed in her scent and fisted her soft hair before parting her lips and thrusting his tongue into her hot mouth. Sookie moaned as their kiss grew more intense. He placed his hands on the top of her thighs and squeezed, eliciting a gasp from Sookie as she straighten her back, thrusting her breasts into his chest. Eric pulled back from the kiss, savouring the taste of her by licking his lips.

"I will never tire of you, Lover." Sookie just laughed breathlessly. "Let me take care of you," he said as he gently lay her back across the kitchen island.

"Eric..." she moaned, wanting to touch him so badly.

"Ssshhh Lover," he said and he lifted the hem of her dress and removed her panties. He could feel the heat of her sex radiate. He fangs slid down with a click as his own desire throbbed in his jeans. But he would wait his turn. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and lowered his head within inches of her mound. He blew gently over the fine curls that lay there and she twitched in response. He lay a hand on her mound and stroked her gently, running a finger along the inside of her thigh, over her hip, along her stomach and under her dress to softly caress her breasts. With his other hand he traced the folds of her sex, parting them gently before blowing softly over her hot flesh.

"Please," she begged him, "I need you...please."

He derived great pleasure from her pleas as it stoked his own desire. If it carried on this way there was no telling how high they could get. "_Din kropp vilja bli min kyrka och Jag vill dyrkan i du varje natt_" he said as he slid two fingers inside her. Her eyes closed tightly as he looked up her body to her face. "Look at me, I want to see it in your eyes Lover." Her eyes snapped open and her gaze latched on to his. He moved his fingers in and out of her as he lowered his mouth to her wetness and kissed her sweetly. Sookie mewed, whimpered and sighed as Eric ravaged her sex with his tongue and fingers. She wrapped her legs around him as he forced his tongue inside her, sucking and licking her juices from deep within her. "Oh God Eric, I can't....hold on," she moaned. He quickly withdrew and carried Sookie to their bedroom. "I'm not finished with you yet," he said. She was barely aware they were moving at this point though she was sure her legs would not have worked anyway. Before she could get her wits about her she was standing in the bedroom and Eric was undressing her and himself. She was jerked back from her dreamy state when she met his gaze and saw the raw intensity with which he was staring at her. Like she was easy prey and he was starving. Before she could speak she was on her back upon the bed and Eric was moving towards her, taking in every detail as he moved up the length of her body. A touch here, a kiss there.

"Eric?" she asked. He murmured in response. "What did you say before? What that Swedish?"

"Ja. As for what I said, I would rather show you." he said, with a flash of a grin. In a flash he swapped their positions, Sookie straddling his hips. "This is where you belong Lover" he said as he looked up at her. She smiled shyly down at him, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and cover her breasts. He swept her hair back behind her shoulders and out of her face. "Don't ever hide from me Sookie."

"I won't. You can be sure of that." she said with a smile. Eric moved to hold onto her hips but Sookie grabbed hold of his hands and held them above his head. He tried in vain with his tongue to reach a nipple as her breasts swayed deliciously over his head. Sookie looked down at him, pleased with the power she had over this huge vampire. "Ah ah aaahh," she waggled a finger at him. "Look but don't touch. Do you think you can control yourself? I don't think you can. Hmmm, Lover?" she said, the last word oozing off her tongue.

"Sookie, you surprise me at every turn. I think I will never fail to be enthralled with you." he said as he bucked his hips, raising Sookie high enough to see her wetness pooled on his stomach. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating and he feared he would lose her little challenge. Sookie could see the effect her fairy scent was having on him and it thrilled her to no end. That she would always have something to hold him to her and, if needed, something to hold over him, cemented a belief in her mind. The belief that she would not only be his child but his equal. Eric prayed that her unmistakable scent remained after her turning. To loose it would a great loss but it would be irrelevant. He loved who she is, not what she is. "You madden me woman! But I have tricks of my own." Eric, focusing on the bond between them, sent his deepest lust and desire to Sookie. The result was instantaneous.

"Ahh mmmmEric. What are you doing to me?" she asked as he breathing quickened. Sookie dug her nails into his chest as she sought to grind her hips against his.

"This is what you do to me, Sookie. What you are feeling is my insatiable desire for you."

"Oh," she said, trying to fight the lust swamping her senses. "That's...that's great" she murmured as she tried to slide back and mount him only to be stopped by Eric as he spread his legs, using his knees to trap her ankles.

"Ah ah aaahh," he said grinning from ear to ear. "Going somewhere?"

_Two can play this game_, she thought. She focused on the ever rising lust and allowed it to move through her and flow back to Eric. He felt something cresting through the bond, knowing it was her _sending_back to him. When the wave broke over him he was flooded. Lust desire sex blood wet fuck sweat fairy. He completely lost control. He grabbed Sookies hips and pushed her back onto his cock as he lifted his hips, driving himself deep inside her. His mind was blank but for the need to fuck this exquisite creature, hard and fast. He moved one hand to her shoulder as the other held her firmly on top of him. He began pounding into her quickly, the bounce of her breasts spurring him on as her own juices spread down her thighs and over his stomach. He heard her scream out her completion and he knew he was near. He looked up to find her looking down at his steadily, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes, wide and crazed but focused, held his gaze as he exploded inside her. He roared out loud, "Jag er din slav." After a few minutes he released his hold on Sookie. She slid off and lay down beside him, propping herself up on her elbow with her head in her hand. She felt more contented than ever before as she looked down at Eric who was still gazing at the ceiling.

Finally Eric spoke. "Wow. That was something else." He blinked and looked over at Sookie. She was still smirking at him. "Do I amuse you Dearest?"

"You lost." she said

Eric remember her little challenge. "Nonsense. I never lose."

Sookie snorted. "Uh oh, my bullshit-o-meter is reading in the positive! And I'm no linguistics expert but what you yelled out sounded a lot like 'I'm your slave'. Remember Dearest, the bond works both ways so I can tell when you're lying to me." she said, teasing him.

Despite its rare occurance, Eric knew when to concede defeat. "Fine, you win.....this time."

Sookie pumped her fist in the air, celebrating her victory, while Eric rolled his eyes. She lay down and snuggled into Eric as he wrapped his arm around her, trailing a finger up and down her arm. They fell into an easy silence. After a few minutes, Sookies' urge to ask something took over.

"Eric?" she asked. Eric turned his head to look at her. He kept his expression open despite knowing what she was going to ask. She continued. "What's going to happen?"

Eric rolled on his side and pulled her into his chest, wrapping her in his embrace. He collected a stray strand of hair that fell across her face and pushed it back behind her ear. "When you are ready, I will drink from you. When you are near death I will give as much of my blood as I can. The more blood I give you, the stronger you will be. Then you will sleep."

"Will we stay here?"

"No. We have been here to long. We will leave here and go somewhere secure. I will put you to sleep in the earth. Don't worry, I will be with you, holding you in the ground. Then you will rise a vampire and we will have eternity." He said, gazing into the distance like he was looking through time itself.

"And what about Felipe?"

"I will deal with him"

"_We_ will deal with him."she said

"There's my Valkyrie. I knew she was inside you. That indomitable spirit."

Sookie just smiled. "Eric?" he turned to look at her again. "I'm ready"

* * *

Eric looked down at his beautiful bonded. Angelic in her death sleep. Her hair fanned out across the pillow, her delicate hands resting at her sides. Her fairy blood was raging through his veins. He allowed himself to replay it in his mind. He had never felt such pure pleasure as he did when draining her of her lifeblood. He had entered her again, gently this time, thrusting into her with slow strokes. The combination of her blood and her sex had him in seventh heaven. When her pulse was dangerously slow he had ripped open his wrist and put it to her mouth. Her eyes snapped open with the first taste. She held his wrist to her mouth with an iron grip, sucking hard. He gave her all he could and more. When he could not stand the pain shooting through him anymore he pushed Sookie back. Her rapid breathing slowed as her pulse stilled, her heart hammering in her chest, not wanting to give up. Her eyes closed gently a moment after he heard her heart stop. A small sigh escaped her red lips and then she was still. Eric had watched her for a long moment. He had not felt her death as Sookie told him he had in her 'dream'. He knew she was not finally dead, just sleeping deeply. He slipped into bed beside her and held her close as he recovered his strength after his bloodletting.

* * *

Eric dressed Sookie in her white dress again and wrapped her securely in a blanket. He grabbed his phone and punched in a series of numbers.

"I'm here" said a female voice. Eric could hear another female voice chanting in the background.

"It's time. Are you prepared?" Eric asked

"Yes" she said. "Is she....okay?" she asked with a slight quaver to her voice.

"Do your job right, witch, and she will be" he said below ending the call.

Amelia stared at the phone for a moment. "We better get started Octavia."

* * *

Eric stood at the end of the jetty with Sookie in his arms. He reassured himself that the witch and her teacher were competent at their craft. The cloaking spell would hide them from those seeking to find them, be they friend or foe. It was only a matter of time before their enemies found the cabin. He took to the air and, crossing the lake, landed on the other side. _Hiding in plain sight_ he like to think of it. He quickly sequestered his child and himself in the ground. Soon she will rise and she will truly be mine.

* * *

Translations -

#1 - Your body will be my church and I will worship in you every night

#2 - I am your slave


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's a short one but I thought it was necessary. Merry Christmas to everyone!!

RE; swedish translation - I know that is is not 100% correct (thanks google!) but take my word for it that that is what it translates to.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Sam Merlotte locked up his bar after a particularly busy night. It didn't help he was one waitress down. His best waitress too. But that was neither here nor there. He unlocked the door of his trailer and trudged inside. As he slumped down onto his bed he looked at the picture on his night stand. The frame contained a photo of himself and Sookie last New Years Eve. That night Sam had kissed her in his office and he was sure this time it was going to be his turn. But as it turned out, later that night Sookie had found a barefoot Eric on the side of the road and things had never been the same after that. He knew now he should had made his move long before Bill Compton set foot in his bar but something had always held him back. He let his emotions get the better of him and he hastily swipped a tear from his cheek. Now she was gone and he didn't know if she was dead or alive. Sam grabbed the picture and held it close to his chest. He knew he had lost her forever and he knew it was his own damn fault. Despite that, all he wanted was to see her come home again. Alive.

888888888888888

Every evening Bill Compton walked through the old cemetary that seperated his ancestral home from Sookies home. He made a circuit around the perimeter, checking for unfamiliar scents and tracks. He would check the locks and peer in the windows. He would check her car was still behind the house and then he would collect her mail. He knew perfectly well she wasn't away on vacation or out of town on business. He didn't need to do these things as he was sure Sam Merlotte could have taken care of it. But part of him needed to believe that she would be coming home sooner or later. Bill opened the old garden shed and pulled out a rake. _She wouldn't be happy coming home to an untidy lawn._ He began raking up the pine needles and dead leaves. _This is all my fault. Had I not returned to Bon Temps, Sookie would never have gotten involved with vampires. I led her to this and I will never forgive myself. I am suffering now for all the pain I caused her. I would gladly met the Dawn if I thought it would make her happy but I know that would only cause her more pain. I sincerely hope that Eric can protect her where I could not. Above all, I hope to see happiness replace the sadness in her eyes when she looks at me._

* * *

Pam hated the taste of synthetic blood. But unfortunatly it was all she had access to. For the last few nights she had been hiding out in the safe room of a property owned by one of her aliases. She didn't believe in running from a fight but her Master had given her specific orders and she would follow them without fail. He hadn't spoken to Eric since the night in Sookies living room. _No news is good news._ As a late night re-run of Dr Phil finished her thoughts lapsed back to a conversation she had had with Eric not long after the Nevada takeover.

_He had driven them back to his most secure home, making sure they weren't followed. His paranoia had put her on edge. If he was worried, she knew he had a very good reason to be. When they were safely inside his own safe room, they sat down opposite each other on his leather couch. E__ric held his head in his hands. After a period of silence he looked up at her. His face was a map of despair._

"_Eric is there a reason I should be worried?" she asked_

"_Probably."_

"_What's going on? You know you can confide in me."_

"_It's about Sookie."_

_Pam rolled her eyes. "This again! Eric I have already told you all I know of your forgotten time with her. If you need to find closure you must speak to her directly." She was beyond exasperation with this subject. Men!!_

_Eric looked at her sternly. __"It's not that. The night of the takeover, after I conceded defeat, I found I was more unhappy than I should have been and I needed to console myself. I found myself in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her scent overpowered me and suddenly it happened. I remembered everything. Sookie came in and I told her what happened but she didn't want to discuss it then and there. I agreed and left._

"_That explains your new attitude to the vermin at the bar, but what has got you looking over your shoulder every five minutes?"_

"_After Sookie foiled Siegberts attack, the King was impressed with what he saw in her. He is infatuated with my....with Sookie and seeks take her to Nevada by any means possible." He paused in thought. "I can't let that happen."_

_She had sat up straight, her eyes wide. Her face showed her shock. "You love her." Eric gave her a hard look but she didn't look away. She challenged his stare and finally he caved._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Oh Eric. __Den skulle bli mindre pinlig till hugga av en lem." she said, reaching forward to grasp his huge hands in his. "What will you do?"_

_So many options ran through his mind. "I must bind her to me. As close as possible to make it impossible for Felipe secure her for himself. I must get her to pledge herself to me. We must __be covert about this_. _You know she does not like to feel controlled."_

_Who is controlling who?, she wondered. "Maybe you should speak to Niall."_

"_Yes, I will do that also." he said quietly. Sensing Eric had said all he was going to say, she had stood up to take her leave._

"_Child, it is close to dawn. Stay for the day." he said. She could see the concern in his expression._

"_I will." she said. After a long silence she spoke. "What if it doesn't work?"_

_Her master stood to his full height and stretched his upper body. He looked down at her and smiled. "There is always a plan 'B'" he said with a wink._

Pamela finished her bottled blood. She checked her phone and email for any messages. None. "Plan 'B' had better work," she said to herself.

* * *

Everytime Jason Stackhouse thought about his baby sister, he cursed. He cursed Bill Compton for walking into Merlottes. He cursed his parents for the heritage they gave her. He cursed the people of Bon Temps for making her feel like an outcast. He cursed Sam Merlotte for not taking her on years ago. He cursed Eric Northman for taking her from her home and sending him out to Hotshot. He even cursed her for the neices and nephews he knew he would never have. Finally he cursed at himself because despite it all he still loved her more than he loved himself. And he hated her because of it.

* * *

As Amelia and Octavia finished casting the cloaking spell, Amelia sighed heavily and collasped into the nearest chair. She let her thoughts travel back to the day of Treys funeral and the night Eric had come to her window.

The death of her boyfriend had left her numb. She had gone through the funeral on autopilot. Nodding to friends, accepting their condolences. Now she found herself completely alone in her room. Sookie had insisted on saying her farewell to Trey. Exhausted and still healing, Sookie had gone to sleep hours ago. Amelia wanted to worry about her, she wanted to play nurse but she just couldn't look into Sookies eyes and see her sorrow and regret again. Amelia was infront of her dressing table, slowly brushing her hair while staring blankly at her own reflection, when she heard a soft tapping on her window. Dreamily, she turned her head to the window. Floating outside she saw Eric. Her eyes went wide as she sat there.

"Are you going to let me in? I need to talk to you." He said.

She collected herself, walked to the window and unhooked the latch then stepped back. Eric opened the window and climbed in. By now she had her wits about her.

"What do you want? Sookies asleep."

"Sit, please. I have a favour to ask of you." he said.

As she sat on the end of her bed she raised an eyebrow at her guest. "You need a favour? From me?"

Eric sat in the reading chair opposite her. "Yes. I am aware my timing is bad but this favour I wish to ask of you involves Sookie."

"Let me guess. You want me to cast a spell so Sookie will decide to move in with you?" her sarcasm was not lost on Eric.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Witch do not irk me. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Do you understand?

She was taken aback by his stony demenour. He was dead serious and it terrified her. "Yes. I understand.

"Very well. We find ourselves reeling from a very.....unpleasant experience. But it is not over. Not by a long shot."

This got her attention. "What do you mean it's not over?"

"I will not sugarcoat this for you. There are still Fae out there that wish to end our Sookie. Not only that, Felipe de Castro, you remember him?" he asked, waiting to see her recognition before he continued. "Felipe desires Sookie. He covets her and seeks to end me so he can take her without penalty."

"Holy shit, that's bad," she said

Eric smirked. "Here is the favour I ask of you. I require the strongest cloaking spell you are capable of. Soon I will leave here and go into hiding, taking my bonded with me."

Amelia had questions buzzing around her head. She was about to ask him what he planned to do when Eric cut in.

"Do not concern yourself with what I plan to do. Will you do this for Sookie and I?"

"Of course I will. Does she know what's happening?"

"No and I plan on keeping it that way. You will leave here tomorrow morning before she wakes. I cannot risk her reading this knowledge from your mind."

"I can't just up and leave! Where will I go?" she said, more furious than she should have been in her numbed state.

"Your Teacher, Octavia, is expecting you. Here is a plane ticket to New Orleans. It leaves Shreveport at midday tommorrow. Be on it." He said as he pulled a plain white envelope from his leather jacket.

"Okay. I.m not happy about it but I'll be gone before she wakes tomorrow."

"Thank you. I will not forget this." and he was out the window and gone.

Before she fell asleep she worked a little confusion magic on the King of Nevada to keep him away from Sookie as long as possible. Before exhaustion pulled her down into sleep, her last thoughts were not of Trey, but of Sookie.

888888888888888888

TRANSLATION -

"It would be less painful to cut off a limp."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been dealing with some pretty fierce morning sickness. I originally want this chapter to be Victor and Felipe but Sookie and Eric just wouldn't wait!! Enjoy.

Erics thoughts/words and in **bold**. Sookies thoughts and words are not.

**Chapter 17**

**Vampire don't dream. So when Eric realised he was dreaming for the first time in a thousand years he was shocked, to say the least. _Is this a dream? If so, how could this be? _He asked himself. He looked around himself and found he was in a forest, similar to the primeval woods of this human days. All around him he could hear whispers and movements. _Why am I here?_ he asked himself, spinning around again and again to locate the source of the soft voices but there were all around him. The night sky above him was clear and the bright moon illuminated the dewy fern fronds at his bare feet.**

She was laughing and talking rapidly with the person beside her. All around her was hazy. A low clamour threatened to rise up if she stopped talking. Then her conscious mind kicked in and the haze cleared. Sookie blinked her eyes rapidly and gazed around at her surroundings. A lush forest lay before her. Trees so tall and straight she couldn't she the tops. The lush undergrowth of ferns and moss gave off an earthy scent. Sunlight shone sidelong through the trees. "What?...Where am I?" she asked the trees.

"In my kingdom, my child." he said

Sookie turned to look at the ethereal being by her side. He emanated warmth and love. She closed her eyes and bathed in it. Her movements where slow and fluid, and she loved it. "This must be what it's like to be high," she said to herself. She held her hand out in front of her face and waved it through the air a few times, enjoying the sensation. She looked again to Niall and they smiled at each other.

"The way you are feeling is due to Time."

"Time? I don't understand" she said gazing intently at the slow movements of the fern by her bare feet. She forced her attention back to Niall.

"My Dear One, a human lifetime is short. It is rush and chaos. So much to do with so little time in which to do it. It is unlike the life of the Fae, which can last many eons. Time passes slowly for us here. You are not used to this slow passage of time and as a result you can _see_ time moving.

"That's something to think about but why am I here? I was...somewhere." she said, suddenly confused.

"I have something to offer you, Sookie."

"Offer? I don't know....I'm...I was with someone. We were... Niall, why can't I remember?" She asked, trying to fight the fog encasing her mind. She caught a glimpse of something moving through the trees.

"Look at me, Sookie" Niall cooed. She turned her attention back to him. His blue eyes, paled by his age, were so gentle. In her mind flashed the vidid blue eyes of a much younger man. Something began nagging at her but she couldn't catch the tail end of it as it fled from her thoughts. "Would you like to stay here a while. We have much to talk about, you and I."

"I would like that" she said, smiling. She embraced her kin and, glancing over his shoulder, she caught glimpses of the figure of a man walking behind the trees. He was a tangle of shadows, moving erratically. He would take a step, disappear, then reappear a few feet futher on. "Who is that?" she asked Niall.

**Eric knew his bonded was close. He could feel her. Joy, love, confusion. This place he found himself in could only be the work of fairies. Damn them! I should never have introduced Sookie to her bastard Great grandfather. He has caused her nothing but pain. I can assume this is a last ditch attempt to lure her into to his realm. I must find her quickly. He called out to her. He felt eyes on him. Did she see him when he couldn't see her? He reached out to her through the bond, hoping her blood would recognise his. He could feel her keenly and began moving towards the clearing ahead of him.**

"I see nothing" Niall said without bothering to look.

"He's right there, amongst the trees." she pointed to him. The man focused his attention on where Niall and Sookie were seated but he didn't seem able to see them. Niall ignored the man. "I know him. I have seen him before." she said, looking to Niall for answers. "Is he a fairy too? What is his name?"

"He is no fairy. That, my child, is your husband."

Sookie snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm married to Eric" she said before her mind could catch up with her tongue. "Eric," she said aloud to herself. "I am married to Eric...Northman. She stood, releasing her hand from Niall grasp, and faced to strange man. She remembered everything. "Niall what is going on? Why could I not remember him? Why am I here, I should be dead. Eric turned me. If I am a vampire now how can I be in the sun talking to you?" she said. Sookie looked about her and noticed the edges of the clearing where darkening, as if the night stalked the day.

"It is Time, my child. This is my offer to you. You can stay here in the Fae realm. You will be safe. We are your family. You can take your rightful place as a Fae princess. You can have all the children you desire.

"What about Eric?" she asked looking at the collection of shadows.

"As you have seen, you will quickly forget him and the pain his kind have put you through."

For a second she was truly tempted. To stay in this beautiful world and all it held for her. "I'm sorry Niall, I truly wish I could stay. My future is with Eric."

"Eric, come to me," she said as she reached out to grasp the shadows. When she touched them the shifting shadows collected and fell into themselves. The darkness that had surrounded the clearing now engulfed them. Niall was gone. Sookie looked up at the sky. Once light blue, it was now royal blue and tinted with the glint of stars. Before her, the shadows were now the solidified form of Eric. She gazed up into his beautiful eyes as he gathered her to his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Sookie jerked awake but found she couldn't move. The overpowering smell of wet earth flooded her senses. She drew breath instinctively but began to choke. She then knew where she was. In the ground. She reached out for Eric but found herself alone. She was still for a moment, thinking what to do when she felt her insides seize. All she could think of was 'dig'. She began clawing at the earth around her and the more she dug the looser the soil became. As her hands touched damp foliage she knew she was almost out. She was nearly frantic. Her emotions were a tangled mess of guilt, regret and anger. She was confused by what she was feeling until she realised they were not her emotions. Eric's mind was racing. _Have I done the right thing? Will she hate me for this? I __cannot know. All I feel from her is numbness. My gods! What have I done! _He had called to her as her maker and commanded her to dig as he waited above ground for her to rise. With each moment his anxiety grew

With one last effort she pulled herself out of the ground and lay face up on the wet ground, using fallen pine needles as her pillow. She made a mental note of everything she was feeling. She could feel untapped energy rushing through, tingling at her extremities. She took note of every smell, sight and sound. After a long moment she stood up and looked at Eric. Her Maker, her lover, her husband. She saw the pain in his eyes and the rush of his emotions overtook her. _I can feel everything he's feeling and it's too much for me_. The look in her eyes was as pained as his but for a different reason. Sookie ran from him. With her new vampire speed she was out of sight in an instant.

Eric stood alone. _Is this my heart breaking? If I call to her as he maker will she resent me? _He suddenly caught a scent on the air and began running after her. The smell of animal blood and gunpowder indicated hunters in the area. If he wasn't fast his child may bevour the lot of them in her hunger. Quickly he came across their camp site. He found Sookie standing behind a tree gazing intently at the group of men. "Sookie, my Lover, please..." he started. She made no indication she heard him. Sookie was focused of the new sensations she was feeling. The burning in her belly was almost unbearable. Her new hunger seared her from the inside out. She closed her eyes as she dug her fingernails into the bark of the tree until they began to snap off. Eric could feel her thirst as he stepped closer to her. "Sookie," he whispered, "come away from here. You do not want to hurt anyone. I have True Blood for you to drink. " Sookie opened her eyes and turned to look at Eric.

"No. I don't want to hurt them," she said flatly. Eric placed his hands on her small shoulders and tried to lead her away but she refused to move. He would pick her up and carry her away if he had to.

"Sookie, _my Child, _come with me now!" he whispered hoarsely, using a Makers influence to gain her obedience.

Sookie turned to look up at him. "No, Eric, you don't understand." She reached up and took his face in both her face and brought him down to her eye level. "I can't hear them, Eric. I can't read their minds."

Eric began to feel small spasms of emotion coming from Sookie. Her hunger was great but with it was mixed a small amount of fear and suprise. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him tightly. She smiled dreamily to herself. "It's so quiet." Eric held her away from him, her small head in his huge hands as he smoothed back her hair, still full of earth and leaves.

"I'm so sorry Sookie. I wish it could have been different. I had to make you choose me no matter what. I wasn't about to let you go queitly into the night. I'm a selfish bastard and I know I will pay dearly for what I have done to you. You will say you love me but I will always know a part of you will resent me for..."

"Stop right there Buddy," she said, placing her palm on his chest, "How could I resent you for the freedom you have given me?"

"How can you not?" he hissed, his anger rising. "I have ripped you away from all you knew and loved. I will regret it to the day I meet my final death." he said. He heard the sound of the slap before he felt it's sting. _How did she do that?_

Sookie stood fuming for a moment before reconsidering her actions. "I'm sorry." she said. She reached up and cupping his cheek, pulled him closer to kiss him. Softly at first but her passion grew quickly and soon they were clutching each other as if the world might end if they stopped. Eric felt her hunger for blood, and other things, growing. He held her close to him as he took to the sky. Within minutes they landing on a pebbled lake shore. Eric produced a bottle of blood for Sookie. "Sorry it's cold, Dearest" he said as he shook it, uncapped it and handed it to her. Sookie took the bottle in both hands and stared down at it hesitantly. _Am I actually about to do this? _After a moments thought she said, "It isn't a gin and tonic but I will have to do." She closed her eyes as she put it to her lips and began swallowing. Eric looked on expectantly while trying to hide a small smile. When the bottle was empty, Sookie placed it at her feet. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"So..?" Eric asked.

Sookie look at him sheepishly. "What? You know what is tastes like."

Eric grinned back at her. "We need to get cleaned up. Remove your clothes and wash off in the water."

"But it's freezing in there!" she balked before remembering her new state of being. "Fine then."

Sookie quickly stripped off her filthy clothing and, throwing a sulty backwards glance at Eric, waded into the water. She heard Eric wading into the water behind her. When the water was up to her thighs, she dove underwater and began to kicked hard and fast. Her movement through the water amazed her. Eric stood in the shallows, water lapping at his waist, as he watched his new child dive in and disappear. He was feeling her emotions more keenly now. Her amazement and wonder at her new state were his joys to behold. Sookie swam deep down until all around her was black. Panic quickly took of her when realized she hadn't taken a breath yet. _Vampires don't breath. _The realisation soothed her. She looked up through the water and with her new vampire eyes she could clearly see the moon and stars above. It reminded her of the times she had laid on her lawn at home and star gazed. She wished she was back home again. _Pop._Sookie landed with a slippery thud. Her wet hair hung in clumps over her face. "Eric! What the Hell..?" she asked. As she pulled the hair away from her face she realised with horror that she was on the porch of her own home back in Bon Temps. And that she was very wet and very naked.

Eric tensed and then jerked his head back suddenly. He couldn't feel her through the bond. "Sookie," he whispered. When he got no reply, he froze in panic, not knowing what to do. _She just disappeared. How could this be?_ _If I can not feel her though the bond she must be very far away or....in the Fae realm._ Memories of her abduction mingled painfully with the strange dream he had during her turning. He had no way of finding her but one. He closed his eyes and called to his child. A makers call was a powerful tool and could reach around across the world. If needed it could bring a vampire back to its maker kicking and screaming. It was not something he ever used on his children but in this instance he felt it necessary.

Sookie stood up and looked around her. In the darkness she could see a figure moving in the woods. She could smell vampire. She turned to go inside the house knowing she would be safe from unwanted vamps. As she reached for the door knob she was pushed back by an invisible force. The harder she tried to reach the knob and harder the unseen force pushed her back. Then the other shoe dropped. _Oh my God, I have to be invited into my own home._ She heard movement coming towards her. She spun around to face the stranger. Suddenly she was overcome by an all consuming need to be near Eric. "What the hell is going on? I wish I was with Eric." _Pop_. Sookie hit the water with a splash. Water filled her mouth and nose and she let out a strangled cry. Before she could find her footing Eric had his arm around her waist and was hoisting her out of the water. When they landed on the shore Eric grabbed upper arms and squeezed hard.

"Where the fuck did you go!" he yelled. The rush of his emotions again overwhelmed her. When she was to stunned to answer he shook her violently. "Answer your Maker!" he roared.

* * *

Back at Sookie farmhouse in Bon Temps, Bill Compton stood on her porch. He wasn't sure what he just saw. She looked like Sookie, and smelled like Sookie. She just appeared out of thin air and just as quickly disappeared. _Is my Sookie dead? Was it her ghost coming home?_ He started to shake with anger and sorrow for what he had thought he had lost. His eyes caught sight of puddles of water and wet foot prints leading to the front door. _It hasn't rained today. How is this possible?_He felt a glimmer of hope that she was still alive. If anyone could keep her alive it was that bastard Northman. Thanks God for him, he thought bitterly.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! I'm back! I know it's been, like, forever! Had a baby, moved house, started studying…but now I'm ready to finish this story. This chapter is really small but the next one will be much longer. Only 2-3 more chapters to go. I'm a playing with the idea of leaving it open ended if I felt like continuing with a sequel…it all depends on how much time I have. Anyway enjoy and thanks for all the encouraging comments! Oh and for all those returning readers so should probably re-read the whole story to refresh your memory.

Chapter 18

After many unexpected delays, the entourage departed the airport. A gleaming black Bentley sped down a darkened motorway outside of Shreveport, Louisiana. Nestled in the back seat, King Felipe de Castro and his second in command, Victor Madden, sat deep in conversation.

"I have spoken to our spies in Shreveport and they inform me that Northman believes I am an evil mastermind of sorts. I let it slip to one of Northman's minions that you would give _**anything**_ to have the telepath for yourself. Apparently he believes that I alone am behind this and I'm out to get Louisiana for myself.

"So they have no idea that it was I, not you, that put this little plan into action?" The king asked.

"No. You, my King, have no idea of my aspirations to become King of Louisiana and gain control of the New Orleans tourism market. Sheriff Northman believes I am subverting your authority in Louisiana and that you are oblivious to my actions. I believe he will try to contact you soon and inform you of this. He will be hoping, no doubt, that you will take swift action against me. Won't he be surprised to find that you are already in Louisiana?

"Indeed. I really didn't think Northman was fool enough to try and run with her. I thought surely he would surrender the girl to save his own skin."

"It certainly goes against his nature, my lord"

"It does indeed. He must be in love with her to risk his own existence." Felipe sat deep in thought for a moment. "We must assume that he has a plan of action"

"Would he try to flee the country?"

Felipe knew well and good Northman could easily flee to any number of countries. In millennia the Northman has made many powerful allies. But would he risk exposing the telepath to older vampires? "The mighty Eric Northman, run away with his tail between his legs? Not likely Victor."

"Could someone be sheltering them?"

"No, I think it much more likely that Sheriff Northman is biding his time."

"What is he waiting for?"

"Us, of course. He has maneuverer us like pieces on a chess board. We go to Bon Temps to wait for them to come to us. He knows he must stand before me and accept his punishment sooner or later." _Or fight to the death_.

"What will you do to him my lord?"

"Nothing great. Bind him in silver or such sort. I haven't decided yet."

"That is a very lenient punishment, Sire!"

"I haven't finished yet. Once he is subdued, he will be made to watch as his bonded is brought before me, stripped of her clothing and raped by anyone who wishes to have her. Then if she pleases me, I will turn her. If Northman does not accept this he will be staked."

"But what if Northman has already turned her himself?"

"He vowed to her he would never turn her, as is her wish, and as we have seen he appears to be wrapped around her little finger. But he would do whatever necessary to keep her with him. In that case she will still be had by me before the court. If she refuses to work as my telepath permanently then I shall stake her bonded to break her will and gain her cooperation."

***if some part of this doesn't gel…..please let me know***


	19. Chapter 19

Finally I have finished it *Phew*. The next and possibly the final chapter is underway. I have an idea for a sequel and also a side story that fits in between the two stories but they will take some time to get finished. Enjoy

Eric's emotions were pummelling her through the bond. "Tell me now!" he yelled.

Sookie needed his barrage of emotions to stop before her own welled up and overtook her. She allowed her new vampire impulses to take control. In one swift movement she grabbed Eric's head roughly, her fingers tangling in his long hair, and met his lips with all the passion she felt swirling around inside her. She breached his lips and met his tongue with her own. She jerked suddenly and stilled a moment when she tasted blood. As she touched her fingers to her mouth she felt two razor sharp fangs. Her own fangs. She had a sudden image of how she looked. A naked and wet blond woman with fangs, blood dribbling down her chin. It made her laugh out loud. Eric resumed their kiss and then moved them out of the shallows and onto the shore. He could feel her rising lust and it pleased him that she was willing so soon after her turning. This was a good sign. He would begin her training straight away. He placed her on the ground in front of him. When she looked up at him curiously, he smirked. He whispered in her ear, "Run". She gave him a tiny smile and then she was gone, moving almost too fast for him to track. He was intrigued as to her new gifts. She had obviously teleported before and now she seemed to have gained a vampiric speed to match his. He would enjoy discovering her new gifts. But now it was time to claim his new child.

Sookie ran from tree to tree, hiding in their shadow. She could not see or hear Eric but that didn't mean he couldn't catch her unawares. Through her heart no longer beat within her chest, adrenaline was coursing through her, heightening her already sharp senses. In the dark she could see better than she had during the day. She could hear the waves of the lake lapping at the shore. In the distance she heard the howl of a wolf or maybe a Werewolf. Under the heavy scent of the pine tree above her she caught a musky scent. Instinctually, she lifted her nose to the light breeze. It was all around her. Though she was enjoying this game of cat and mouse she had to keep moving. As she moved out of the shadow of the tree she glanced behind her. Seeing no one she turned to run again but slammed into a wall. Eric.

"To easy, min alskare," he said.

Sookie looked up into his eyes. Though they were masked in shadow she knew that look all too well. He was naked, hard and showing fang. Without a word he backed her up against her tree. He grabbed her wrists and pinned then above her head. She knew what was coming and she was more than happy to comply. She wanted to please him, her maker and her master. He drew a gasp from her as he pressed his cold hard body against her own small frame. Her fangs descended once again.

"You are exquisite," he whispered.

He moved to her neck, his lips ghosting over her collarbone. He inhaled her scent and he found it more alluring than before. The bond was now more intense than it had been before her turning but Sookie was effortlessly channelling their shared emotions through the bond. As she learnt to control the to-and-fro of emotions she found she was enjoying this new closeness with her lover.

"Look at me" he demanded, bringing her back to the moment. She gasped as he pinched a pert nipple between his fingers. She struggled against his hold. Being unable to respond to his ministrations had her teetering on the edge. With one hand still holding her against the tree Eric reached the other between her thighs. He parted her soft folds and found her ready. It had been a long time, not since his turning of Pam, that he had engaged in vampire sex. There was always something so primitive and depraved about it. No boundaries. No fears. Eric leaned in to her and kissed her roughly. He pulled back and looked down at her as he continued to caress her sex.

"Please Eric I need this. Now!" She demanded

He thrust hard filling her completely and began to move within her faster than any human could tolerate. He had always restrained himself during their love making. Now he could quench his rampant desires for her. She held eye contact with him as she gasped and moaned against him. She had never felt anything so wonderful as her Viking between her thighs. He caught the scent of her delicious blood wafting through the air. Her movements against the tree had caused long gashes along the plane of her back. In one swift movement he released her arms and spun her around. He again pinned her hands against the tree with one hand as the other gasped the round softness of her hip. The flesh of her slender back was bloodied and raw. Although Eric was known to be vicious, rough, despicable, and many other things, he could not help but be tender-hearted with this woman. As he entered her from behind, he leaned forward and began licking her wounds to heel them. Her blood was just as intoxicating as before. The feel of his tongue lapping at the blood on her back sent Sookie crashing over the edge. Her walls clenched powerfully around his member. Her own release then triggered his. Then her mind became fuzzy. The blood bond between threatened to engulf her. She used the same trick she had when blocking people's thoughts and she felt the torrent that was the bond, begin to ebb. She was controlling her side of the bond almost as if she could adjust the volume on her telephone during a conversation. As the line between them began to quieten, she caught one fragment before it went quiet again. "Jag ar din, jag ar din, jag ar din."

They parted and Eric turned Sookie around to embrace her. But Sookie's mind was reeling. _Did I hear him? Oh sweet Jesus I think I did. There is no other explanation for it. What is he going to think? He is not going to be happy about this. Why did I hear him then and not earlier? Why can't I hear him now? Please let it be a one off freak occurrence._

Eric had felt their bond rise up and then dissipate. He knew it was her controlling it. Feeling her fear and anxiety he spoke. "Sookie?" he said, "the bond…how did you do that?"

"You felt that too? It was overtaking me, flooding my senses, so I used my old blocking technique and it worked."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and held her away from himself. He looked her over slowly. He couldn't deny that he was proud of himself. His new child was exceptional and breath-taking to behold. But he still needed to reassure her. "Blocking each other will come in handy when we need our own space. Not many makers and their children can manage that especially when they are blood bonded beforehand. That's why most relationships don't last long. They can't stand living within each other as the bond requires." He took her hand and, giving it a small tug, they began walking back the way they had come. After a few minutes silence, Sookie spoke.

"Eric, with the whole maker/child 'calling' each other thing, can you actually hear each other speak?"

He looked at her sidelong and felt a trickle of anxiety come from her. "No, dearest, we cannot here words. What we feel is an overpowering yearning for the one doing the calling. Weather you like it or not you must answer the call. Overtime a maker and their child can develop a certain level of unspoken communication. Usually it is just passing acute emotions back and forth to convey information." By the look on her face he could see she didn't fully understand him.

"Right. In that case I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, dearest?"

"What does 'Jag ar din' mean?"

_Fuck_. _Her telepathy has changed to hearing only vampires. This is not good. _"You can hear me?"

Sookie nodded. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Things are just a little complicated now. I am sure you will be able to use this to your advantage with practice. But right now we need to be moving on. We have to head back to your farmhouse in Bon Temps. Once we are they we will have some time to discuss your gifts and how best to utilise them"

"Why my home? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but we must end this. Your home is our best bet."

"But I can't get back inside my house. When I popped there before I felt an invisible force pushing me back."

"Your home no longer recognises you as human. Can you call your brother to meet us there?"

"It's a full moon tonight. He will be out with the Hotshot panthers, God knows where. And I'm not ready to see him yet. He won't be happy when he finds out what's happened."

Eric was quiet for a moment, deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"I have a lot of your blood in me. Haemoglobin-ly speaking, I am more human than you at this moment. And as I have been invited into your home it may be possible for me to invite you in."

"That actually sounds like it might work. But how do we both get back to Bon Temps. I know I can 'pop' but I don't know if I can take passengers."

Eric placed his hands on her small shoulders and began rubbing her arms, as if to keep her warm. "Let's give it a test run." She embraces him and she wishes to 'pop' to where Eric left their clothing. Instantly they both disappear and then reappear by a pile of clothes on the shoreline.

"Wow", she says.

"Very cool, Sookie, very cool!" he says, feeling a little off balance. They began dressing again, Eric taking the time to again admire his new fledgling as he stroked himself to arousal.

"Eric! Now it not the time," she said. After a short silence, Sookie spoke. "Okay I'm ready to try it." She embraces Eric tightly. She closes her eyes and concentrates on visualizing the front door of her house. She feels wind stirring around them and when she feels a warm gust of wind she opens her eyes. She looks around her and takes in her porch, her swing chair and her front yard, now illuminated by the full moon. Her home looked remarkably different when seen with her new vampire eyes

"Sookie," Eric calls her.

She focuses her attention on the situation at hand. "Eric," she replies. Eric moves past her and enters her house. Once across the threshold he turns to his child and speaks. "Sookie, please come in."

Sookie gives Eric a sceptical look before taking a step forward. Her face shows her surprise and delight as she crosses the threshold and moves past Eric into her house.

TRANSLATION

"Jag ar din" – "I am yours"


	20. Chapter 20

Look whos back! I know I know its been almost a year. I started this story right before I fell pregnant with no. 2 and now she is 1yo! How time flies. Anyway the story is finished and I am working on a sequel. enjoy.

Chapter 20

Sookie's new vampire eyes picked up even the smallest details inside her home. From the intricate raised pattern of the wallpaper in the hall to the particles of dust swimming in the air, she was entranced. The stale air assaulted her senses, she could smell her own perfume filling the house and underlying it the musty smell of an animal. While Sookie was engrossed in her new senses, Eric got two bottles of blood from the fridge and warmed them in the microwave. When they were ready he took them both to Sookie and handed them to her silently. Sookie stared at the bottle like it was an alien creature before she ripped the top off and gulped it down in one go. The second bottle disappeared just as fast. When she was finished she licked her lips and looked at Eric.

"I can smell….," she said, inhaling deeply, "a shifter. Has Sam been here?"

"You surprise and delight me, my splendid child. Your senses are highly developed for one so young. Yes, your shifter friend has been here while we were away. I ask for his assistance in some…reconnaissance." Eric was quiet while Sookie wandered about her home, re-familiarising herself. "Do you smell anything else, such as…?"

"A vampire?" She finished his sentence for him. She was in the living room now, studying her family photographs, fingers caressing the silent images. Instantly Eric was behind her, towering over her but not touching.

"Yes" he whispered above her.

"Was Bill here while we were gone?" Thinking of Bill stirred old memories within her, or were they forgotten feelings?

Eric sensed her heartache and it bothered him. "More than likely. He pines for you still." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. The touch was enough for Sookie to sense his jealousy. She turned to meet his gaze. She reached her hand up to caress his cheek as a smile played on her lips. "Really Eric?" She brushed a lock of his long blonde hair away from his face. "After all this time you're still jealous of Bill?"

"How could I not be?" His desire to possess her, claim her bodily on every surface of her home was suddenly over powering.

Sookie felt intense desire and dominance from Eric. I flowed into her and her body tightened in response. She had a great rush of things to say but now was not the time. "Sweet talker!" she said. Their eyes meet and held each other for a long moment. Sookie didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he was thinking. She disappeared before his eyes. He heard her steps on the stairs. He loved a chase. He followed at human speed up the old stairs, creaking them on purpose.

Sookie's bedroom was a mess. Clothes and bedding covered the floor, while broken bottles of perfume seeped into the rug. In the throes of passion they had been smashed by her overturned dresser. Wallpaper hung in strips where Eric had had Sookie against the wall, her fingernails tearing it apart. Her queen-sized bed sat askew, having been driven half way across the room by Eric's enthusiasm. Amidst the tumult they lay satiated. Sookie stirred and sighed. "I never….that was…..wow!" Sookie yawned. "Should I be feeling sleepy? I thought vamps never ran out of energy?"

Eric chuckled. "I would like to think I have tired you with my energetic lovemaking but that is not the case. Dawn is nearly here. We must go to ground."

"Do we have to sleep in the ground? Can't we just sleep in Bills…the hidey-hole?"

"I am sorry but we can't be sure we will be safe during the day." He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Tonight this ends._" one way or another_, he thought.

Together they began dressing again. Eric watched her, hoping soon they could spend their nights together naked, happy and without the threat of final death. They joined hands as the exited the farmhouse and moved deep into the forest on Bills land. As they walked they discussed Sookie's new gifts. "I haven't heard your thoughts since the forest. Not that I've tried."

"Try and hear me now. Being able to communicate silently could be beneficial for us both."

Sookie stopped walking and closed her eyes. Her brow knitted in concentration as she sought to hear his thoughts. Her mind was searching in the swirling blackness of a vampires thoughts when she caught fragments of words and flashes of colour. It was like listening to a conversation in an adjoining room. She relaxed her mind and allowed Eric's thoughts to flow into her. Sweet words of endearment and images of intimate touches filled her head.

"Eric!" she gasped as she felt her fangs descend.

Eric laughed heartily. "Wonderful! It worked. Now tell me, how easily can you block my thoughts?"

"It's easy. It is almost like my ability is reversed. Before I struggled to keep other peoples thoughts out of my head. Now I have to concentrate just to hear anything."

"Does this please you?"

"I guess. I feel like I have total control over it now. Yeah, I am happy about it."

They continued to discuss her abilities as they walked to their resting place. "Eric?" They stopped again and turned to each other. "What's going to happen tonight? I mean….have we got a plan or back-up or something? What about Pam and Bill. Are they….I mean…what…?" Eric hushed her as he pulled her into his chest.

"Pamela and Bill are fine. They will join us tonight. Yes, I have a plan. All will be well." He looked down at her, marvelling how the moon illuminated the blue of her eyes. Like two perfect sapphires. "When this is all over will we go away together. I know a place on the other side of the world. Black sand beaches, dense forest with hidden waterfalls, beautiful fiords, caves yet to be discovered."

"That sounds perfect." Eric found a secluded spot for them to go to ground and he began to dig. When the hole was big enough for the two of them Eric stopped digging. He turned to Sookie and held out his hand.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She took his hand and stepped into the hole. Eric pulled the clods of earth down on top of them until they were thoroughly covered. He held Sookie as she fell asleep. He was still awake as the sun rose. He had to admit to himself he is genuinely scared, for the first time in hundreds of years, of what lay ahead.

Chapter 21

Sookie awoke, alone and confused. Surround and suffocated by the dank musty smell of damp soil, she tried to call for help but her mouth filled with mud. She felt around for Eric but found nothing. A wave of calm descended upon her. _Eric_. She can feel a tension between them, like a length of elastic pulled taught. _He's calling me_. Before she could dig herself out of the dirt she *popped* and found herself lying at Eric's feet. Eric was standing above their grave looking down at her curiously.

"Good evening, Lover."

"Hi."

He picked her up and dusted her off. "I suppose you would like a shower."

"You read my mind!" Sookie grabbed Eric by the hand and *popped* into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. She turned on the water and as the water warmed up she looked into her bedroom and sighed. "I suppose my housework won't take as long now that I have super vamp powers." Eric smiled

"You wouldn't have to clean at all if you lived with me."

Sookie eyed him curiously and then smiled. "I'll think about it." After a quick shower and change of clothes, Sookie found a resplendent Eric pacing around her room. "You're worried. Why? What's going on?"

"Pam and Bill should have been here by now." Eric froze and then Sookie too. She sensed other voids and the dry smell of vamps. Lots of them. "This is it, isn't it?" she asked Eric.

Eric embraced her as if for the last time and they kissed. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Read my thoughts, Lover. They will tell you what words cannot." She did as he asked. Bloody tears filled her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks as their two unbeating heart swelled with emotion. "Eric…" There was a short sharp knock on the front door. Sookie moved to answer the door but Eric held her back. "Let me handle this. If things go badly I want you to pop to Amelia in New Orleans. Stay there until Pam or Bill come for you."

"But I can help. We can do this together. Please!" Sookie pleaded as she tugged on his arm. Eric jerked his arm free and quickly pinned Sookie to the wall. "I am sorry I have to do this. As your maker I command you." It killed him to

do it but keeping Sookie safe was paramount. He released her tentatively, half expecting her to make a run for the door. But she remained where she was, her eyes wide with disbelief. Eric left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Before he had taken a step towards the front door he heard Sookie begin to sob. He gritted his teeth and walked towards the door. A sharp knock sounded again. He clenched his fist so tightly he drew a little blood from his palm. Eric reached out to the door and opened it.

Before him stood Victor, clad in Armani and flanked by two vamps he did not know. He could take the two sidekicks, no problem. They couldn't have been more than 20 or 30 years dead. Babies! He sensed other vamps in the area though. Eric glanced across the cemetery to Bills house. Several black cars filled the driveway. His suspicions were confirmed. Pam and Bill were being held. Eric decided if there was to be a fight to the death, now was as good a time as any. But it wasn't Victor's superior fighting ability that stopped him from ripping him apart on Sookie's doorstep. A sleek black limousine crept down Sookie's drive and came to a smooth halt. After a few tense minutes King Felipe stepped out of the vehicle alone. He stood still under the light of the full moon as if waiting for all present to admire him fully. He cut a regal figure with his precisely tailored suit, dramatic cape and kidskin gloves. He was every inch a king. He moved slowly across the yard and up the porch steps to stand beside Victor.

Eric bowed slightly. "King Felipe. I trust you are well."

"Very well. Thank you." Felipe turned to Victor and nodded. "Northman, Victor here tells me you have absconded with something that belongs to me. Where is my telepath?" he said pleasantly and smiling kindly.

"My wife is safe and well," said Eric stiffly, "despite the best efforts of your second in command."

"Not for long," said Victor under his breath.

"Mmmmm yes, your wife." Felipe placed a finger on his lips, musing the thought. The group was silently waiting for the King to continue. Victor's lip twitched, his impatience was beginning to show.

"Hand her over Eric," prompted Victor, "before things get…messy." He smirked. Eric bristled with malice.

Ignoring Victor outburst, Felipe spoke up. "Eric, do you wish to remain as a sheriff in Louisiana?"

Though puzzled by this question Eric answered honestly. "Yes, my King. With my wife by my side."

"That is good to hear. That is all I need to know." Victors face lost all tension as his confusion got the better of him. Felipe turned his head and called out to someone inside the limo. "My Dear One."

A rush of sound and screams cut through the silent night. Before Victor or Eric could fathom what was happening, Sookie had leapt from the limo carrying silver chain in her gloved hands. With phenomenal speed she wrapped the chains around Victor's neck several times and held them tight. The two vampires who had been flanking Victor where flaking away in the gentle night breeze. A look of horror filled Victor eyes as he realised his fate.

"Sookie" called Eric, "How is this possible? I commanded you to stay upstairs."

"Not sure. You couldn't control me when I was alive either."

Felipe chuckled as Victor struggled against the chains. "My liege, I am your loyal servant. Please do not allow this."

"Silence. You are a threat to my reign and to my kingdom, Victor. Miss Stackhouse here is married by vampire tradition to Sheriff Northman. She is also under my direct protection, having saved me from meeting the true death at the hands of Siebert." Eric never believed Victor had staked Siebert as he had Sophie-Anne. He thought it more likely Victor told Siebert where to find Felipe. Felipe continued. "Despite knowing this you tried to have her killed by her psychotic fairy kin in an effort to destroy Mr Northman. With the Sheriff out of your way, you would have seized control of Louisiana. Your greed for power and wealth knows no bounds. And for that you must pay."

Felipe pulled a stake from his jacket pocket. Eric reached out to take the stake but Felipe shook his head. "For what he has done, this is her right." Felipe took hold of the chains around victors' neck as he struggled against them, hissing the desperate threats of a dead man. Without further consideration Sookie slammed the stake into his chest. It split his heart in two as it exited through his back. Eric couldn't hide his surprise and delight over how events had unfolded.

As Victors remains crumped and folded in upon themselves, Eric lifted his gaze to meet Sookie's. "How is this possible? I commanded you…." He motioned to the other two dead vamps and turned to Felipe. Felipe returned his questioning look.

"You made her, _mi amigo_." Felipe motioned for Eric to lead the way inside as her offered Sookie is arm as any gentleman does for a lady. "Come inside. We have much to discuss."

Once inside, Sookie's thirst rose. She drank three bottles of True Blood then wiped her bloodied chin with the back of her hand.

"Better?" Eric asked

"Much thanks" she replied.

"Sookie, what happened after I left you in your room?"

Sookie smiled and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," called Sookie.

Pam and Bill entered cautiously. They took in the sight of King Felipe making himself comfortable in a lazy boy as they crossed the entryway to meet Eric and Sookie. Eric embraced Pam. "Are you well?"

"Victor's flunkies were holding us with silver." Pam lifted her long pale hair to reveal a ghastly wound around her neck. When we heard the screams coming from here, Victor's vamps bailed. But I took care of them. Eric smiled at his child older. He had a knack for choosing magnificent women

Pam glanced back out the open door and tilted her head. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yes, Victor Madden is no more," said Eric, smiling down at Sookie.

Bills eyes widened. "Sookie, surely you didn't..."

Eric placed a hand on her small shoulder. "She did. It was her right after what he did."

Pam cracked a rare smile. "No shit! Go Sookie!"

While Eric spoke to the king in hushed tones, Sookie was suddenly surround but Pam and Bill.

Bill approached first. He grasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Breathing in her new scent he kissed her hand gently. "Sookie, I can't express the sorrow I feel for having brought you into our world. If only I could have done something different maybe your path wouldn't have led you here."

"Maybe you right. Or maybe I could be long dead! Assassins bullet, vengeful were, shotgun, crazy fairies...…Heavens, the list goes on! I got myself into plenty of trouble without any help from you, Bill Compton." Pam laughed out loud as she nudged Bill aside. She embraced Sookie, which took her aback as Pam is not a touchy-feely kind of girl.

"It's about time you joined our family. I'm so happy I'm not the baby anymore."

"Baby? What do you mean by that?" Sookie asked.

A mischievous grin played on Pam's lips. "You didn't think I was Eric's only child did you?"

Before Pam had a chance to elaborate Eric called them to come into the sitting room.

Sookie took centre stage as she was invited to explain what happened. "Eric commanded me to stay in my room… and I did, until I heard a car come down the road. I thought if I staked as many vamps as I could Eric could take care of the rest. I grabbed the first sharp thing I could find." From her jeans pocket Sookie pulled a blood soaked ballpoint pen. Pam stifled a laugh. "I tried to get out the window but Eric's command stopped me. I tried to pop and found myself in the backseat of the car with a very surprised Felipe. I was about to kill him when I caught an image from his mind. I saw myself staking Victor while Eric looked on." Sookie looked at the assembled vampire and shrugged. "I guess your command doesn't cover my fairy powers" Eric sighed slightly, but what had he expected. Sookie had been uncontrollable as a human. Why would she be any different dead?

"I'm impressed with what I saw, Sheriff. Your new child is magnificent. Her gift," he said, tapping his forehead, "although changed is still very useful. Her other gift is also intriguing. I wish to use her talents…" He said. Eric felt his anger flare. Would he try to take her from him? "…with your permission, of course. I will pay you both handsomely for her time and skill. And if you both wish to remain living in Louisiana, so be it. Eric, as I find myself without a regent to rule Louisiana I would ask you to assume the position. Your age, strength and connections are very useful. I also know you have no desire to rise higher than Sheriff and his pleases me. What say you?"

"If it pleases you, my King." said Eric, bowing.

"Then it is settled. I will take my leave." He nodded to Eric, Bill and Pam before turning to Sookie with a smile. "I look forward to working with you again Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie smiled. "Please, call me Mrs Northman.


End file.
